


Protection Detail

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Time Shenanigans [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courtship, F/M, Fix-It, post time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Quinlan Vos and Aayla Secura protect Padme Amidala from an assassin.





	1. Preliminary Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinlan Vos and Aayla Secura meet Senator Padme Amidala to discuss her protection, and a bit of history.

It was possible to hear Senator Amidala’s shouting long before the lift had stopped.  As her words became clearer, it was obvious that she was upset at the idea of adding even more security into her life, even in the form of a pair of Jedi Knights.

Jedi Knight Aayla Secura wasn’t sure if she was amused by what she could hear, or concerned about what it might mean.  She’d seen disgruntled young men and women do some pretty dangerous things to escape security they deemed unnecessary.  It wasn’t reassuring to look at her partner, and former teaching master, Quinlan Vos, and realize that he was smiling.

At one point in her life, that exact smile had been a warning that she should expect to have her lightsaber ready before too long.  As the lift doors opened, Aayla’s hand brushed over her saber, reminding her that it was ready and waiting.

“I don’t need Jedi protectors!”  Amidala declared loudly, in response to something Aayla hadn’t quite heard.

“Greetings, Senator Amidala,” Quinlan said as they stepped off the lift.

Amidala, still dressed in one of her elaborate Senatorial robes, stared at them, hand over her open mouth, cheeks and ears both burning in shame.  Behind her was a man with an eyepatch dressed in one of the Nubian Security uniforms with the rank insignia of a captain, if Aayla remembered properly, and two women in matching, knee length tunics in a wine dark purple over what looked like black body stockings.  The tunics had silver stitching of leafy vines and stars.  One of the women had dark hair and a similar facial structure to the Senator, while the other was blond, with blue eyes.

“I am Jedi Master Quinlan Vos,” Quin continued with a courtly bow.  “My partner is the ever-lovely Jedi Knight, Aayla Secura.”

Aayla kept her bow short and to the point, no need to indulge her partner’s propensity for flourishes and shows, after all.

“Good evening,” Amidala said finally, flustered, but recovering her composure.

“I understand you’re uncomfortable with our presence,” Quin said, almost gently, “but think of us as consultants, here to give advice if solicited and to look pretty.  Although I tend to leave the former to Aayla most of the time.”

Aayla blinked at her partner, unable to resist the opportunity, “I thought you were the entertainment and _I_ was the brains.”

“You don’t think I’m pretty?”  Quin asked.

“Nope,” Aayla shook her head slightly, and smiled at the Senator, “It will probably be easiest if for now, you pretend we aren’t even here.”

“Or,” Quin said, sounding like he’d just had the best idea, “You can paint each other’s toenails and gossip about boys while I… meditate.”

“He means naps,” Aayla said, noting that while Amidala was relaxing, and the ladies were both fighting smiles, the captain’s disapproval was growing.

Amidala bowed her head slightly, “I understand.  If you’re going to offer advice, then I suggest you speak with Captain Typho, the head of my security detail.”  She indicated the man.  “Sabé and Elle are my handmaidens.”

“It’s been a while since you’ve had a girl’s night,” Quin said to Aayla, “weren’t you saying the other day you wished you’d had more girls in your social circle?”

Aayla crossed her arms, keeping her face blank and consciously holding her lekku still, “Go, talk to the Captain, before something happens that you would regret.”

“Is that a threat?”  Quin asked.

“No,” Aayla said, “a threat would be when I explain what I plan to do to you if you don’t.  This is a warning.”

Quin nodded slightly, then turned to the Captain, “In the interest of preserving what little dignity I have, perhaps you would explain your security parameters.”

“Of course, Master Jedi,” the Captain said, he indicated the interior of the suite with his head, “If you’ll come with me.”

Aayla waited until Quin was almost out of the room before she smirked, “Master Vos?”

“Yes, Padawan?”  Quin asked.

“Please don’t forget that we don’t have the luxury of exit by lightsaber this time?”  Aayla said, drawing her lekku over her shoulder, “I would hate to explain to the Council how you got shot because you antagonized someone.”

“You wound me,” Quin said, “but never fear, my dearest former Padawan, I will be on my best behavior.”

“That’s all I can ask,” Aayla said.  When Quin and the Captain were firmly out of hearing range, she sighed, “I do apologize, Senator.”

“Is he always like that?”  Sabé asked, not bothering to hide her smile now.

“Oh, he’s usually worse,” Aayla said, “but he’s both charming and competent, usually, so he gets away with it.”

“Master Jedi,” Amidala said.

“Call me Aayla,” Aayla insisted, “I’ve heard so much about you from Anakin.”

“Anakin Skywalker?”  Amidala said, startled when Aayla nodded.

“I was Anakin’s history tutor for years, Senator” Aayla said, “and we still spar when we can.  My master was a peer to Master Obi-Wan when they were younglings, so it was a natural connection.”

“Call me Padmé,” Padmé said, and gestured to the room’s seating arrangement, “would you care to sit down?”

“Thank you,” Aayla said, sitting down across from Padmé.  Sabé sat down beside Padmé, her tunic shifting enough that Aayla was able to confirm that she was armed.  Elle, on the other hand, withdrew from the room quietly.

“How is Ani?”  Sabé asked, earning a quick glare from Padmé.

“He’s doing well,” Aayla said, “he’s still a Padawan, I mean, but he’s considered something of a rising star.”

“I’m surprised he remembered me,” Padmé said as Elle returned with a young man bearing a tray with drinks on it.  “He must have been very busy.”

“Anakin’s not the sort to forget people,” Aayla replied, accepting a glass of citrus water from the man.  “Especially not someone who made the kind of impression you did.”

Padmé’s cheeks were flushed as she took her own glass.  “I suppose that makes sense.  I’m just, flustered, I suppose.  The Chancellor wants me to return to Naboo, he thinks it will be safer there.”

Aayla nodded, considering it, “Well, it is an option.”

Padmé’s direct glare left no doubts to how she felt about that.  “I have spent the better part of a year working to defeat the Military Creation Act.  I am not going to run away when its fate it to be decided!”

“No,” Aayla agreed, “you aren’t the sort to run, are you?  But that means that this is the acceptable compromise; Jedi protectors.  As long as you stay here, and people are trying to kill you, then we will be here.  If you went back to Naboo, then you would have the grounds to really argue with the Chancellor.”

“I don’t like it, but I am not leaving,” Padmé said, looking from Aayla to Sabé and back.  “I’m not afraid.”

“No,” Aayla agreed, “I can see that you aren’t afraid, and you won’t hide.  I’m sure your paramour would be impressed.”

“My what?”  Padmé said, as Sabé burst out laughing beside her.

“Paramour,” Aayla repeated, she tilted her head a little and smiled warmly, “I thought lover would be a little presumptuous.”

“My lady’s interests have been more, singular, of late,” Sabé said as she calmed down.

“Don’t,” Padmé said, “or would you like to explain where your nights have been spent.”

Sabé smirked, “I’m not ashamed, Padmé, the captain is an altogether lovely man.”

Aayla cleared her throat gently, “Perhaps, when Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker return, I could arrange a reintroduction?  I’m sure Anakin would be thrilled.”

“I’m sure he’ll be far too busy,” Padmé began, halting when Sabé’s hand pointedly squeezed her knee.

The handmaiden leaned forward, mischief shining in her eyes, “If Anakin is anything like my Lady, I’m sure such a reintroduction would be highly appropriate.”

Aayla laughed, “You sound like you have the best stories.”

“I’ll share mine if you share yours,” Sabé said, even as Padmé forgot herself enough to groan in dismay as she leaned back against the couch.  Aayla counted it as acceptance to their purpose, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is being edited for completion. You know a chapter's been edited if there is a chapter title and summary available.


	2. Planning Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quin and Aayla work out how things are going to go with Padme and her people.

After going over all of the security in place in the apartment, including a trip to view the security outpost for the building’s exterior and public spaces, Quin and Captain Typho returned to the reception area, where Amidala, Sabé, and Aayla were talking.

Quin stopped Gregar from going in, “Hold on, let’s make sure we’re not going to get shot or stabbed before we go in there.”

Gregar raised his eyebrows curiously.  “Sir.”

Quin tilted his head, “Maybe it’s just Jedi ladies, when you rile them, sometimes they like to make sure you know they’re displeased.  Just, let me listen a moment.”

“The DC-17’s all right,” Amidala was saying, “but I usually carry an ELG-3A.”

“It’s all about the dress,” Sabé said, “some of them, you can barely conceal a vibroblade where you can get to it quickly, and some of them, you could hide a starfighter.”

Aayla laughed, “I’ve never worn something like that, but I get what you mean.”

Quin grinned at Gregar and stepped forward enough to fully trigger the door.  He scanned the room, taking in all the different shadows from this angle, and how the Force echoed around him even as he strode over to the table and crossed his arms.  He made a pointed inspection of the low table with its tray of drinks.

“Aayla Secura, I am very disappointed in you,” Quin said.

“What did I do?”  Aayla asked.

Quin pointedly sniffed the pitcher on the tray, “No booze, no nail polish, not even so much as a hair brush.  You are just determined to destroy every single concept associated with a girls’ night in, aren’t you?”  Quin dropped into one of the empty chairs, “Were you even gossiping?”

“Well that depends,” Padmé said, squaring her shoulders and giving him a demure look, “does blaster comparisons and concealed weaponry count as gossip?”

Quin grinned at her, it wasn’t often outsiders figured out how to play along.  “I guess it’s better than nerf herding versus bantha herding.”

“You know, there are days I regret saying yes when you asked me to be your Padawan,” Aayla said.

Quin felt something in him relax, the old tired argument reassuring in the way only old conversations repeated over and over could.

“That’s okay, my next Padawan will be a boy,” Quin kept his body posture casual, waved his hand negligently.  Aayla would read what she needed to from him, and the others would only see the act.

Aayla’s laughter, sudden and mocking, wasn’t what he expected, but Quin just rolled with it.  Aayla needed to laugh, she hadn’t laughed much, not since they’d found their way back to each other.  Still, there was a limit to what Quin would allow her to get away with, Knight or not.  He reached out with hand and the Force, and lifted her glass of citrus water into the air, pointedly.

“Don’t you dare,” Aayla said as she calmed down.

“Did I miss something?”  Sabé asked, exchanging an uncertain look with Amidala.

“It’s just a bit of Temple gossip,” Aayla said, “not even that really.”

“If it’s not even Temple gossip, are you sure you know anything?”  Quin asked, even though he had an idea what Aayla had heard.  He hadn’t exactly been discrete in his interest in the initiates, especially the Bothan girl named Jeysha.

“I know you,” Aayla was saying.

“So you claim,” Quin said, and turned to Amidala, “Senator, as much as I’d prefer to keep this evening about gossip and friendship, we were sent here for a reason.”

Amidala’s smile faded, “I suppose you’re right.”

“Firstly, 500 Republica _is_ one of the most secure buildings in the district,” Quin said, “with the forces both on alert, and aware of the fact that I’ll be down to check on them regularly, it will be very difficult for an outsider to get close to you.  That means the trouble will be from a distance, and well targeted.”

“Another missile explosion?”  Sabé asked, her face was pleasantly interested, but Quin would not make the mistake of missing the shrewd intelligence in her gaze.

“Possible,” Aayla said, “but a sniper shot, or a droid has equal possibility.”

“A droid?”  Amidala asked.

“Droids can be an effective delivery mechanism,” Quin said, “either in the form of a gas grenade, or a poisonous creature.  We’ve seen that before.”

Aayla rolled her eyes, “That place was already infested with insects.  These apartments are very clean, and lacking the access points for vermin.”

“Either way, our best bet here is a split watch for Aayla and I,” Quin said, giving her a quick look.  Aayla’s lekku twitched in response to his silent reprimand.  “Aayla will do better with the evening and early night, she’s more of a night owl than I am.  I’m a morning person, getting up early won’t be as much of a hardship for me.”

“You’ll need a guest room,” Amidala said.

“If you would be so kind,” Quin agreed.  “We’ll share it, of course.”

“Since we’ll be awake at different times,” Aayla added.

“I would also appreciate it if you didn’t cover the security cameras, Senator.  There are privacy zones already established for your use, but if we’re looking for small intrusions, and minute movement, then we need the cameras clear.”

Aayla glanced at Quin, who leaned forward, “It’s a trap,” Aayla said, “we want them to think we don’t believe this is a serious threat.  A favor for the chancellor, so on and so forth.”

“In truth, we’ll both be aware of not only the apartment and the building, but anywhere with a view of the apartment, and the building in general, with the Force.”  Quin said.

“You want them to try again,” Sabé said, “and Padmé’s the bait.”

“I’m willing,” Padmé said, “I want this taken care of, Sabé.”

“You could die” Sabé protested.

“I’ve been in worse danger,” Padmé pointed out, “we both have.”

“That doesn’t always make it okay, my lady,” Sabé replied.

“If we force the assassin to make a move now, then hopefully we can be gone when the vote is over,” Quin pointed out.  “Any attack gives Aayla and I the option of tracking our assassin down and dealing with them, and whoever hired them.  I also heard from Master Windu, if our protection doesn’t suit your needs, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, just returned to the Temple.  Tomorrow, we could affect a switch, if needed.”

Sabé and Aayla exchanged smirks, even as Aayla’s lekku twitched with self-satisfaction.

“It would be nice to see Anakin again,” Amidala said with a slight smile.  “Obi-Wan too.  Aayla was telling me about them earlier.”

“Oh,” Quin said, affecting a hurt expression and pressing his hand to his chest, “Really Aayla, you could have told me you were going to gossip about boys!  I would have occupied myself.”

“It was only Anakin,” Aayla said, “nothing like you wish you could overhear.  Really, there’s very little to find interesting in stories about how the best way to teach Anakin something like history as to frame it as how Naboo fit into events.”

“I thought it was very interesting,” Sabé said, with a pointed look at Padmé, “and adorable.”

Quin studied Padmé as she sipped from her glass, there was a faint blush along her cheeks that hadn’t been there before, and her ears were an even brighter red.  Even if Obi and Anakin didn’t take over here, Quin resolved to steer Padmé and Anakin into a face to face meeting.  It promised to be the sort of entertainment that would be useful for years to come.


	3. Assassin Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another attempt, Aayla goes on the hunt.

Contrary to Quin’s dramatic suggestions, they didn’t stay up late, much less all night.  Padmé and Sabé went to bed first, with Elle staying up later to go over Padmé’s appointment calendar.

“Sabé helps Padmé with her phone conferences in the morning,” Elle explained to Aayla, “since Sabé still passes for Padmé with a little make up and the right costume.  That means that Sabé has to get up when Padmé does, so that they can coordinate their meetings.  I like staying up anyways, it’s nice, when the city’s dark like this, and quiet.  Not as quiet as Naboo, but it feels like time slows down when everyone else sleeps.”

Aayla, ostensibly distracted by a novel, nodded.  “I know that feeling.  Sometimes, when I was an initiate, I’d stay up late and read in the play room.  It was so different, when I was the only one there versus all twenty of us, and that was definitely nothing on when they’d have cross-clan days when there could be eighty of us in a room.”

“Sounds like it would be loud,” Elle said.  “I mean, I’ve got five brothers and a sister back home, but I couldn’t imagine twenty of us.”

Aayla shrugged, “It wasn’t horrible, really.  I mean, I was the ‘quiet one’, so I got overlooked sometimes, but when I wanted company it wasn’t hard to find.”

“It’s just when you didn’t want company,” Elle said knowingly.

Aayla nodded and let the conversation drift away, focusing her attention outside the apartment.  Quin was meditating in their guest room, keeping aware of the area, but Aayla was looking for something more specific.

There were people who looked at 500 Republica, who were aware of it, and those were the people Aayla looked for.  Not the Senators coming back from a late night, the aids running some last-minute piece of information to their Senator, the cleaning crews coming into polish the public spaces.  That was Quin’s lookout.

Aayla was looking for menace, for deliberate harm, for focus on Padmé in particular.

Perhaps she shouldn’t have been surprised that she found it.

Elle had already gone to bed when the hints of danger Aayla had been observing became more distinct, and someone turned their attention on the building with a business like, but murderous intent.

As Aayla prepared herself to move, she could sense Quin rising out of his meditation.  She waited, feeling him come alert and get on the comm.  Then she felt it, two aggressive force ripples in Padmé’s room, something she recognized, but didn’t identify.

Instead Aayla dropped her datapad as she went over the back of the couch with the Force and her natural athleticism.  She was in Padmé’s room before Quin was through the guest room door, lightsaber igniting with a snap/hiss that wasn’t complete before she was slicing through the room’s intruders.

“Kouhuns,” Aayla snarled as Padmé surged up out of bed.

There was a droid outside the window, and the mercenary assassin beyond. 

“Captain Typho’s coming up with a speeder,” Quin said from behind her.

“I got zir,” Aayla confirmed.

“I’ll stay here.”  Quin said, “Senator, I strongly recommend we move to a more secure room.”

Aayla caught sight of Padmé, dressed in a pair of soft pants and tight shirt that didn’t look like sleep clothes, and holding a blaster, with her chin firming like she was about to argue.  Aayla turned away, heading for the balcony to the apartment, where Typho and his speeder were waiting.

“Go,” Aayla said as she leaped into the speeder.

“Senator Amidala?”  Typho asked as he headed in the way she directed.

“Fine,” Aayla said, “they put kouhuns in the room, but I killed them.  Turn left at the pink billboard.”

“Who are we after?”  Typho asked.

“I didn’t get a good look at zim, but I’ve got zir Force signature.  Ze aren’t going to escape me tonight.”  The signature rippled, not changing, but reflecting a physical change, and Aayla cursed.  “Ze’s a changeling, a Clawdite.  Physical forms aren’t going to be any kind of tracker.”

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Typho begged.

“Sorry,” Aayla said, “this isn’t the time for jokes.”  Her comm went off and she lifted it even as she indicated another turn to Typho.  “This is Aayla Secura.”

“Aayla, it’s Anakin, coming up on your left.”

Aayla turned and couldn’t hold back a grin as Skywalker pulled up on a speeder bike.  “Good to see you, Skywalker.”

“Right back at you,” Skywalker said with a quick wave.

“This is Captain Typho, Naboo Senatorial Security,” Aayla added.  “Captain, this is Padawan Anakin Skywalker.”

“It’s an honor to meet you,” Typho called.

“Back at you,” Anakin said, “Who’s our target.”

Aayla pointed, “Clawdite in the yellow speeder ahead.”

“Right,” Skywalker said and zipped ahead of them.

“He’s going to buzz the speeder,” Typho said, sounding strangled.

“Well, if it’s the assassin, I’ll know,” Aayla said.

Moments later, there was a flare of shocked alarm in the Force from the signature Aayla had been tracking.  Ahead of them, Anakin was playing fast and loose with the traffic laws as he cut in and around the yellow speeder.  The assassin actually came to a near stop after one particular maneuver.

“Knowing that this is the person who flew into a droid control ship to blow it up makes so much more sense,” Captain Typho said.

Aayla couldn’t help it, she chuckled, “That really does sound like Anakin.  Although I heard that story all the time when he was younger, before other stories became more immediate.”

“There are more?”  Captain Typho said, sounding almost faint.

“Oh Captain,” Aayla said, “Anakin is a skilled Jedi, and like any skilled Jedi, he has stories.”  She lifted her comm, turning up the volume so they could hear Anakin’s laughter.  “Skywalker, you’re going to get yourself killed.  Where’s Master Kenobi?  Shouldn’t he be trying to stop you or something?”

“Oh, he’s in healers,” Anakin said, chuckling as he came up beside him.

“Wasn’t aware that being in Healers could be funny,” Aayla said, wondering just had happened during their border dispute.

“It’s a case of you had to be there,” Anakin said, “and it’s just a blaster graze.  You know the Healers though, any excuse to dump us in bacta, right?”

“Ani, Master Quin and I take missions with actual pirates, slavers, and spice runners, and we spend a fraction of the time in medical that you and Master Kenobi do.”  Aayla replied patiently, well familiar with these conversational paths.  “Left ahead, Captain.”

“We can’t keep chasing zir,” Anakin said, “I’ve got weapons, do you?”

“I was more concerned with speed,” Typho said when Aayla gestured to him.

“Well, I’ve got a tracker on the speeder,” Anakin said.

“I’ve got the assassin,” Aayla replied.  “I’m not the tracker Master Quin is, but I’m not losing zir just yet.”

“Then let’s see about meeting our assassin face to face and get a few questions answered,” Anakin said.

“Are you up for this?”  Aayla asked Typho.

“I’m ready,” Typho said firmly.

It wasn’t easy to force the assassin down, or to corner zir once they did, but Aayla couldn’t hide her glee as they shoved the Clawdite against a wall.

“Well, well,” Aayla said, “Zam Wessel.”

“Should have known not to take this contract,” Zam said, “should have checked if Vos and Secura were on planet.”

“Yes,” Aayla said, “you should have.  So, knowing that I’ve caught you, and your choices here, which is it going to be?”

“What are my choices, prison or death?”  Zam asked with a bitter laugh.

“Well, Master Vos says that if we get the real dirt, there’s freedom waiting,” Aayla said.  “You know, who really hired you, not the middle man, not the contractor, the source.”

“Why should I give you that?”  Zam said.

“Because if we knew the source, we’d have a trail,” Aayla said, “and you would go free.  We’d ask you not to break the law, of course, but that’s kind of expected.”

Zam regarded her for a moment, “It was.”

Something small and fast shot past her lekku, for a moment, Aayla thought it was a slug, but as Zam lost control of her form, fading from human female to Clawdite, she realized it was a dart.  Zam was dead before she hit the ground, but Aayla was already turning, scanning for the shooter.  All she saw was a Mandalorian jetting away, leaving behind an impression of grim satisfaction.  Aayla locked the Force signature in her mind, turning back to Zam Wesel, and Anakin.

“Now what?”  Captain Typho asked.

“Now we turn the body over to the Coruscant Guard,” Aayla said, nodding towards the approaching men, “and get back to 500 Republica.”

She smiled a little, “Lieutenant Lessan, I need an evidence case.”

The red skinned Twi’lek glared at her for a moment, then took out a case and tossed it to her.

“What’s the situation?”  Captain Pharo asked.

“This bounty hunter is Zam Wessel, contracted for a Senatorial assassination,” Aayla said as she knelt and used the Force to extract the dart, rotating it in the light Pharo held out.  “It’s a Jedi investigation, but as usual, we’ll appreciate it if your people handle the autopsy.”

“Usual deal?”  Pharo asked.

“Absolutely,” Aayla said as she tucked the case into her belt pouch and stood.  “This is Padawan Anakin Skywalker, and Captain Typho, Nubian Security.  Masters Quinlan Vos and Obi-Wan Kenobi are also part of the investigation.”

“I’ll keep everyone informed, Knight Secura,” Pharo said.

“Same here,” Aayla agreed.  “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have an irate Senator, and Quinlan Vos to deal with.”

“Good luck,” Pharo said.

“And may the Force be with you,” Aayla replied, “Come on Anakin, Captain Typho, let’s go give an update.”


	4. First Meeting, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aayla returns with her temporary partner and things get awkward.

Quin was in the sitting room with Senator Amidala, who was sipping a calming tea while her security forces cleared her bedroom and a maid prepared one of the guest rooms for her to sleep in.  He stood when he heard the sound of an approaching speeder, and the frustrated but thoughtful sense of Aayla, and a second Force user.

“Master Vos?”  Amidala asked.

Quin rested his hand by his lightsaber, “It’s Aayla and the Captain, with company.”

Amidala shifted her tea cup and reached down, dominate hand now holding her blaster against her leg.  Quin couldn’t help but grin at her for a moment, he liked this Senator and that wasn’t a thought Quin had often.

“They’ll have to forgive me for not getting dressed,” Amidala said casually, “I’m still hoping to go back to bed at some point.”

“I’m sure that won’t be a problem,” Quin said, watching as Aayla dropped onto the balcony, followed by the other Force sensitive.  “How’d the hunt go, A?”

Aayla shot him a dirty look as she stepped into the room, “The assassin’s dead, but her boss got away.”

“Her boss?”  Quin questioned.

“Mandalorian armor, weird dart,” Aayla said, tossing him a small evidence case.  “It was Zam Wessel, by the way.  Whoever paid for this has money.”

“Who is Zam Wessel?”  Amidala asked.

“A Clawdite bounty hunter,” Aayla said, “considered one of the more elite bounty hunters around.  The attack on your ship isn’t her usual signature, but the kouhuns are.”

Quin studied the case as Amidala and Aayla continued their discussion.  He also watched the shadowed form of Aayla’s companion, trying to sort out who _that_ was.

“I don’t recognize this,” Quin said finally, “is it safe to touch?”

Aayla smiled, “You always want to touch, Master.”

“Aayla,” Quin said.

“Yes,” Aayla said, “it’s safe.  There was a poison, but the Guard showed up and we cleaned it up.”

Quin popped the case open and stripped his glove off, touching the dart with his index finger.  After sorting out the death of Zam Wessel, Quin found the touch of the person before that.

_“The bounty hunter may become a liability.”_

_“I am prepared for that.”_

_“Use this.  It will send a message.”_

No faces, just voices.  One of them lacked the quality of having personally handled the dart, the other was the killer.  Quin made sure he understood what he was feeling, and then he closed the case.

“Nothing useful,” he told Aayla with a sigh and tossed it back to her.  “Who’s your friend, by the way?”

Aayla glanced over her shoulder with a smirk, “Come on in here, you look fine.”

“That wasn’t exactly the question,” Aayla’s company replied, and Quin straightened up.  “It was the question of whether I’m still needed tonight.”  Anakin Skywalker stepped into the room, eyes darting from Aayla to Quin, before settling on Senator Amidala.  “Hello, Padmé.”

There was the sudden sound of breaking china as Padmé dropped her cup, “Ani?”

“Are you all right?”  Anakin asked.

“It was just a cup,” Padmé said, as she twisted so that she was kneeling on the couch and half leaning over the back.  “How are you?”

Anakin ducked his head a moment, “I’m all right.”  He gave Aayla a look, “I didn’t know you were Senator now.”

“It’s been over a year,” Padmé said.

Anakin tilted his head, “Things were busy around then, as I recall.”

Quin nodded to himself, Padmé’s arrival would have coincided with the Council’s work to get Anakin up to Senior Padawan status.  It had been a little later than usual, but Quin had the suspicion that if Knight Skywalker and his companion hadn’t crashed into their lives with a stolen ship, Anakin wouldn’t have been made senior then either.  Aayla moved, shifting her weight, and Quin realized that Aayla, not unlike Anakin, had no idea what had gone down then.  He resolved to ask Mace for permission to update Aayla, especially if they were going to be working with Anakin and Obi-Wan on this one.  This had the feeling of one of those things that would grow far beyond the usual keep the secret Council BS mentality.

Quin checked on Anakin and Padmé, who were kind of staring at each other.

“Anakin,” Padmé said, “you’ve grown up.”

“So have you,” Anakin replied, “grown more beautiful, I mean.”

It took every scrap of training Quin had _not_ to groan loudly.  Obi-Wan was a charming man who flirted easily.  He engaged people in conversation that drew people in and made them believe that for Obi, they were the most important person in the world.  It made Obi-Wan one of the Order’s negotiators, his only drawback being his youth.  How had the man who had been romantically linked with so many different people in Temple rumor raise a boy who tripped over his tongue trying to pay a simple compliment?

Quin resolved to ask Obi-Wan that exact question the next time he saw Obi-Wan.

“So,” Quin said, unwilling to permit the travesty of a flirting Anakin Skywalker continue.  “Where’s Obi-Wan?”

“He’s in the Halls of Healing,” Anakin said as Padmé turned to help Sabé clean up the broken tea cup.

“I hadn’t heard that the border dispute had gotten violent,” Quin said.  His contacts were usually on top of things like that, especially when Obi-Wan ‘finds trouble in a broom closet’ Kenobi was unleashed on a problem.

Anakin’s eyes widened and he looked extremely uncomfortable, “Um, well, you’d have to ask Master Obi-Wan about that.  He, uh, kind of implied that there would unspecified consequences if I told anyone.”

Quin grinned, “So something embarrassing?”

Anakin considered, “I’d say it hits about ‘the elderly matriarch wants to marry me’ on the scale.”

Quin nodded, “Is that what happened?”

“No, Master Vos,” Anakin said.

“You know you could tell me,” Quin said, “I wouldn’t tell!”

“Sorry, Master Vos, but Master Obi-Wan’s scarier than you are.  I’m keeping my mouth shut.”  Anakin said.

Quin chuckled, “Fair enough.  How _did_ you end up being Aayla’s back up, anyways?”

“Master Windu was taking my report on our mission when your alert came through,” Anakin said, “since I was awake, dressed, and available, he asked me to come assist.  Especially when it was clarified as being a speeder chase.”

“Got to put those ill-gotten speeder skills to use somehow,” Quin said.

“I wouldn’t say they were ill-gotten,” Anakin said, shooting a nervous glance at Padmé.

“Anakin, six weeks ago, I had to go with Obi-Wan to pick you up from the Guard offices after you were arrested during the break up of an illegal speeder bike race.  The last time you were in Temple, you and Obi-Wan were sent out on a mission specifically because you pissed off a bookie who didn’t know you were a Padawan who raced.  I know this because guess who had the task of tracking him down?”  Quin crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, “Master Windu’s specific orders on the matter were something to the effect of ‘get him off this planet before I shoot him.’”

Anakin _blushed_ , sneaking a sheepish look at Padmé and looking a lot like he had the first time he and Aayla had had a fight.  For a moment, Quin could see the eleven-year-old Anakin, eyes on the ground, with Obi-Wan behind him, hands on his shoulders.  The apology had been reluctant and poorly worded, but Aayla had accepted it, before explaining that it was partly her fault as well.  Anakin’s language had been reprehensible, but Aayla had been the one to assume that Anakin’s lack of Basic comprehension had been from a lack of intelligence, not that Basic wasn’t his primary language.

Aayla had needed that lesson, and Quin and Obi-Wan had conspired to drive the lesson home by turning the tables and getting Anakin to use the Huttese history books Aayla had found to teach her the language.

“Quin,” Aayla said, tapping her knuckles on his forehead, “Come back out of your brain, I know how easy it is for you to get lost in there.”

Quin smiled, “It’s not so bad, they know me there.”

Aayla rolled her eyes as she sat down on the couch, “I was thinking about Zam’s partner, the one who killed her.”

“What about zir?”  Quin asked.

“He wore Mandalorian armor,” Aayla said, “and he used that dart, which I don’t recognize.  I don’t know that there’s many Mando’s who would fit that description.”

“And if it isn’t a Mando,” Anakin said, “I can’t imagine that the Mandalorians would take kindly to someone wearing their armor.”

“No, they’re pretty particular about that,” Aayla said thoughtfully.

“That’s something you’d have to ask Obi-Wan about,” Quin said.

“What do you mean?”  Anakin asked.

Quin chuckled, “Obi-Wan spent a year on Mandalore when he was a Padawan.  There are certain rumors that he got pretty cozy with the Duchess, although nobody knows for sure.  I suggest you show him the dart, Anakin.”

“Me?”  Anakin asked.

“Well, we are assigned to protect Senator Amidala,” Aayla said, “investigation isn’t in our mandate.”

“Take the dart and show it to the Council, and Obi-Wan,” Quin said, “I don’t think the analysis droid will be able to identify it, but Obi-Wan knows some people who might.  If he doesn’t, I have some contacts too.”

“I’ll do that,” Anakin said, taking the dart from Aayla.  “I should be getting back anyways.”

“Thanks for the help,” Aayla said.

“You’re welcome,” Anakin said.  “Goodnight, Senator Amidala,” he added, raising his voice to be heard where Padmé was talking with the Captain and Sabé.

“Good night Anakin,” Padmé replied, “and it’s still Padmé.”

“I’ll see you again sometime,” Anakin said as he backed up towards the lift.

“I look forward to it,” Padmé said as the lift doors open.

“Well,” Quin said, clapping his hands together and standing up, “now that we’re all properly awake and raring to do something, let’s all go to bed.”


	5. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mace and Obi-Wan discuss Anakin, Amidala, and Qui-Gon Jinn.

“You know, when I agreed that you should do whatever you could to accede to Skywalker’s request about his mother, I didn’t intend for you to get shot,” Mace said as he entered Obi-Wan’s room in the Hall of Healing.

Obi-Wan put his datapad down on the bedside table with a sigh.  He was never going to live this down, no matter which version of the truth that he opted to go with.  “And up until two seconds after we left Tatooine, I thought we’d make it with no injuries at all.”

“Then what the hell happened?”  Mace asked, sitting down in the only chair in the room.

Obi-Wan glanced at the blanket and bandage covered leg and sighed.  He kind of really wished that there was alcohol involved in the story.  Even if it was just a medicinal shot from the healers whenever he had to repeat the story.

“Anakin panicked and convinced himself that he would be thrown from the Order for going to save his mother.  He decided, without talking to me, mind you, that he would shoot himself and blame the border dispute for the injuries.  Since there were occasions where blasters and light sabers where in play, I presume he thought he could pull it off.”

“And how did that equate to you being shot?”  Mace asked.

“We fought for the blaster,” Obi-Wan replied.

Mace scoffed, “Really, Kenobi?  That’s your story, you fought over a blaster and got shot?”

“It’s the truth,” Obi-Wan insisted, “it was an accident.  And better my leg than Ani’s side at that.  He’s not quite managed to master aiming blasters with the Force.”

“I wasn’t aware he was trying,” Mace said shortly.

“I believe on of the swoop racers on Corellia challenged him,” Obi-Wan said with a shrug.  He knew very well that Mace was considering the other half of the conversation.  It was just easier to talk about the inconsequential parts rather than focus on the ongoing reminders of how badly the Order had handled Anakin Skywalker.  He glanced at the door, “Where is Anakin anyways?”

“Helping Vos and Secura with their protection detail,” Mace said.  Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in silent inquiry, he hadn’t heard anything about a protection detail.  In fact, he was sure that Quinlan and Aayla had been on another of their tracking assignments when the Ansion dispute had come up.  “Someone decided that it would be worth their while to assassinate Nubian Senator.”

Obi-Wan considered, “Who is the Chommel Sector Senator?  I heard that there was a new one, but I’ve been, distracted.”

“Senator Padmé Amidala,” Mace replied, giving Obi-Wan a sharp look.  “At the Chancellor’s request, we sent Vos and Secura to handle security as you and Skywalker weren’t back yet.  A second attempt has been made and since Anakin is the best speeder bike pilot we had available, he went to back up Secura in chasing the assassin.”

“Mace, I am never going to forgive you,” Obi-Wan said, refraining from commenting on the fact that Mace had spent months bending his ear about Anakin’s antics with the illegal speeder bike races.

“What did I do now?”  Mace asked.

“You’re letting my Padawan reunite with his childhood crush and I am not there to see him make an ass of himself in the process.”  Obi-Wan replied.

“Isn’t that about what you said about not taking the Mandalore mission a few years ago?”  Mace asked, “That you didn’t want your Padawan to see _you_ make an ass of yourself if you had to meet Satine again.”

“That’s not the same thing,” Obi-Wan said, “Anakin’s _my_ Padawan.  If Qui-Gon Jinn taught me anything on the matter, it is that it is a Master’s prerogative to oversee and remember every such moment, for the express purpose of later amusement.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how that works,” Mace said after a moment.

“But then, Qui-Gon gave me a rock for my thirteenth birthday, so I take many of his lessons with a grain of salt,” Obi-Wan added, keeping his tone thoughtful.

The moment when Mace realized that Obi-Wan had been joking the whole time was one of the real moments that made Obi-Wan’s life a little brighter.  His eyes had widened slightly, and for a moment, his lips twitched before smoothing out into an approximation of his usual, not quite irritated expression.

“One of these days, you’re going to reach the limits of my patience,” Mace told him, “and when it happens, you will find yourself regretting every moment of your existence.” 

“Don’t say that, Mace,” Obi-Wan said, “It could be worse.  At least I don’t go out of my way to defy and antagonize the Council.  I had an excellent teacher, after all.”

Mace gave Obi-Wan a considering look, “Obi-Wan, you defy the Council on a regular basis, and you have since you were knighted.  I’m not just talking about Skywalker here.  If you need to, I can go get a datapad and pull up every example of defiance you’ve ever demonstrated on a mission.”

“It’s not always my fault,” Obi-Wan protested, “it’s especially not my fault when the information we’re given isn’t everything we need to know.”

Mace stood up, “And this is you, antagonizing me, a Council member.”

“I would have said I was teasing my friend,” Obi-Wan said, “but if that’s how you want to take it.”

Mace nodded, although there were little hints of pleased surprise in the Force.  “The Healers tell me that you’re restricted to the Temple for the rest of the week, Kenobi.  I’d suggest you stay out of trouble while you’re healing.”

“I will,” Obi-Wan said, reaching for his data pad. 

“There is a growing agreement about this Senatorial assignment,” Mace said, “Vos and Secura are investigators, not protectors.  If the Chancellor has his way, Senator Amidala will be on her way back to Naboo in the next two days.  The Council is considering sending Anakin with her as her protection while Vos and Secura investigate.”

“A solo assignment?”  Obi-Wan asked.

Mace nodded, “Your report on what happened on Tatooine, along with other responsibilities that Anakin has recently undertaken has shown he is ready.  Unless you have a concern?”

“Anakin has been fascinated with Padmé Amidala for years,” Obi-Wan said.  “I would be concerned as to the emotional impact of such an assignment, especially given what has recently happened with Anakin’s mother.”

“What, exactly, are you worried will happen?”  Mace asked, leaning on the door frame.

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan admitted, “I just keep remembering Anakin saying that he regretted many things, but that his mother was the worst.”  He glanced at Mace, “I’m not saying not to assign him, mind you, I’m saying that we should be aware of what’s going on afterwards.”  He tapped the datapad a moment, then offered, “If I had been able to see Satine after Mandalore, things would have been different, I think.  I cared for her, Mace.  I would have left the Order for her, if she’d asked.  Not any more, I mean, I’ve had time to accept what could and could not happen with us, but if Amidala is a Senator, the chances of Anakin seeing her again are high.”

Mace cleared his throat, “I think I understand your concern.  I’ll keep it in mind going forward.”

Obi-Wan sighed, “Why do I have the feeling that my next assignment is going to involve many months away from Coruscant, and probably a great deal of mud.”

“Because you just gave me the idea,” Mace said, and left.


	6. Caff Saves The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aayla and Anakin have an early morning meeting, made better with caff.

With the dawn came the summons to a council meeting.  Why Aayla was surprised by that, she didn’t know.  What didn’t surprise her was Quin’s insistence that Aayla attend the meeting because she had been the one to chase and identify Zam Wessel.  Quinlan Vos was a brave man, who trusted the Force and was skilled in many ways, but he would do anything to get out of meeting with the Council.  When Aayla agreed to extend her working partnership with Quin after her knighting, no less than four councilmembers had warned her that Quin had offered to get out of attending meetings.

So it was that Aayla, the most not-a-morning-Jedi in the Temple, knew, when Quin told her there was a council meeting, exactly what was going to happen.

“I just want you to know,” Aayla told Quin as she checked her outfit and glared at the way he lounged on the side chair with a cup of caff, “I am a Jedi, and that is the only reason I will not say that I hate you.”

“But Aayla,” Quin protested, “You know you’re very good at these, these, things.  Nobody gets mad at you when you jump off balconies into speeders and explain that it was the fastest route out to get to the target.”

Aayla picked up her lightsaber and balanced it on her palm, “That’s probably because I tend to let you jump into speeders.  I drive them.”  She pushed her lekku over her shoulders, silently but sternly ordering them to keep still.  Sometimes having lekku was like screaming your every emotion to the world, and Aayla had spent years working on her control.  It was hard to present an aura of serene Jedi when your lekku twitched from agitation.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I don’t want to be late,” Aayla added, giving her master a respectful bow.

“Go ahead,” Quin waved the hand not holding his caff.  “I’ll just be sitting here, watching the Senator, sipping caff.”

Aayla decided that she was going to make _him_ do the reports for this mission.  There had been some comments by the Council about too many reports under her codes lately.  Time for Quin to catch up his share.

When she got to the Temple, Aayla’s temper wasn’t improved and only constant attention kept her lekku from screaming her frustration to the world.  Morning traffic between the Temple District and Senate District was an exercise in utter frustration.  Still, she spent the long lift ride releasing her emotions into the Force, rebalancing her emotions for the Council meeting.  As she left the lift, Aayla wasn’t exactly surprised that Anakin was waiting in the hallway, but she did wonder at the lack of Kenobi with him.  A blaster graze shouldn’t have kept Kenobi in the Halls this long.

Anakin gave her a smile and a cup of caff when she reached his side. 

“Bless you and your ancestors,” Aayla mumbled as she took a drink, and promptly burned the roof of her mouth.

“You’re welcome,” Anakin replied.  “It’s not fair that we aren’t allowed a chance to get a full eight hours, I know.”

“Sleep when you’re dead,” Aayla said, “I had to miss breakfast because of the traffic.”

Whatever Anakin might have said was cut off by the opening of the doors to the Council Room.  Aayla straightened up, but made no effort to hide the cup.

“If you two are ready?”  Master Windu said, his eyes lingering on Aayla’s cup.  She pointedly drank some more, keeping her expression bland.  Anakin made a very good cup of caff.

“Yes Master,” Aayla said with a bow.

“Master Windu,” Anakin said with a shallow bow before the pair followed Master Windu into the room.

Masters Yoda, Koon, Mundi, Gallia, and Ti were waiting for them.  Aayla was amused to note that Master Shaak Ti’s lekku were twitching to convey her jealousy when she saw what Aayla was carrying.  Still, she made sure to keep from conveying her own smug superiority.

“Good morning Masters,” Anakin said with a half bow.

“Good morning Padawan Skywalker, Knight Secura,” Master Koon said.

“Good morning, Master Koon,” Aayla replied, ducking her head.

“I understand you had an eventful evening,” Master Mundi said, eying her cup with distaste.  Aayla knew that the Cerulean didn’t drink caff, but didn’t seem inclined to protest its presence.  “The Senator is well?”

“Yes Master,” Aayla said, “short on sleep, but that’s to be expected.”

“Indeed,” Master Gallia said, “I have just had a long and illuminating conversation with Chancellor Palpatine.  It’s too dangerous for Senator Amidala to remain on Coruscant in light of this newest attack.  Instead, Chancellor Palpatine is intending to order her to return to Naboo and appoint a representative in her stead.”

“Master, what does that mean for Master Vos and I?”  Aayla asked, not that she would complain if they ordered her to stay with Padmé, but the hunt was on.  She’d chased one of her targets down, and the other was waiting for her.  As the caff worked it’s magic on her energy levels, Aayla was feeling more and more determined to get in on the chase.

“You will pursue the information you have on the people behind the assassinations while Anakin will escort Senator Amidala to Naboo.”  Master Windu announced. 

Aayla couldn’t quite keep her lekku from conveying her excitement at the idea, although all she did was bow her head.

“Me?”  Anakin said, actually sounding startled and a little panicked, “Alone?”

Master Windu nodded, “The Healers wish for Master Kenobi to stay on light duty for another day, given both his injury and general exhaustion.  This is well within your capabilities, Padawan Skywalker.”

Aayla kept her face serene when Anakin looked at her, face pale and eyes wide.  It would be his first solo mission, so his unease was probably warranted, but Aayla had started working solo when she was sixteen.  Anakin had all the training he needed to do this, he just needed experience.  As Aayla finished her drink, she reflected that not having a crush on Padmé Amidala would probably have eased his emotional upset too.

“Yes, Master Windu,” Anakin said finally.

“Is there a problem, Padawan Skywalker?”  Master Mundi asked.  Aayla eyed the Cerulean, wondering what his actual opinion was of Anakin, and how he would react if he knew about Anakin’s feelings.  She had the impression that he wasn’t as fond of Anakin as some of the others.

Anakin blushed and ducked his head, “Not exactly, Master Mundi.  I just think it will be difficult for Senator Amidala to take me seriously when her dominant memories of me are as a nine-year-old sand rat with an embarrassing crush.”

“Then consider it a part of the challenge,” Master Mundi said, “to prove yourself to someone who has only known you as a child.”  Aayla blinked as she realized that the Master was actually trying to help Anakin, although it was very subtle.  A glance at Anakin, and she thought he’d missed the point, even if the advice would help.

Anakin bowed, “I understand Master.”

“Knight Secura, do you anticipate any troubles yourself?”  Master Windu asked.

“No Master,” Aayla said bowing her head slightly, “Master Vos and I are looking forward to the hunt.”

“Then we release you to your duties.”  Master Windu said, “May the Force be with you.”

Aayla bowed, with Anakin a beat behind, before they turned to walk way.

“Skywalker,” Master Windu called.

“Master?”  Anakin asked.

“I am glad your mother is safe.  Please pass on our wishes for her speedy recovery.”

Anakin froze for a long moment, and then bowed, “I will do so, Master.”

Then he all but bolted out of the council chamber, with Aayla following curiously.  Unfortunately, Anakin had managed to disappear with rather unseemly haste before Aayla could pin him down.  She filed the strange comment away in the back of her mind and went on to the next step of her morning’s task list, namely, breakfast.


	7. Changing of the Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Padme begin to plan their escape.

When Anakin arrived back at 500 Republica after grabbing breakfast and arranging for clean clothes to be ready for him before the day was over, he found Padme on a tear as she packed for the journey.  Captain Typho met Anakin at the lift, but it was easy to hear Padmé shouting in her bedroom when they entered the living room.

“I see the Chancellor has already spoken with her,” Anakin said to Typho.

The security captain shook his head slightly, “It’s possible that part of this is coming from how he spoke about the matter, but I’ll let the Senator explain it to you.”

“Of course, Captain,” Anakin said, “I’d like to find you later to discuss options for her security during travel.”

“I’ll be in the security suite,” Typho said with a nod.

Anakin left his robe in the living room, following the shouting until he saw Quinlan Vos standing just outside Padmé’s bedroom door, positioned where he could see to cover the bedroom and the living room.  He looked highly entertained as he waved to Anakin, but Anakin was more interested in listening to Padmé.

“I have worked a year, _a year,_ to fight the Military Creation Act,” Padmé said, “and now they want to send me away like a scared little girl!  At least I could have stayed for the vote, I’m sure something could have been done.”

“I’m sure I wouldn’t know,” Sabé said in a milder tone.

Anakin kept his smile internal as he joined Quinlan.  She’d now been attacked twice, and still Padmé was focused on her duty than her safety.  It reminded him of some of the Jedi he knew and admired the most.

 “Good morning, Padawan,” Quinlan said softly, “did you and Aayla decide to switch places for the day?”

Anakin grinned now, because he liked the Kiffar Jedi, even when Obi-Wan adopted that long suffering mask around the two of them.  “The Council is sending you and Aayla to track that dart and find out who’s behind this.  I’m taking over the Senator’s protection.”

“I’m sure you’ll do a wonderful job at- protecting her,” Quinlan said, wiggling his eyebrows at Anakin.  Anakin glanced away, feeling his cheeks warm.  “Do be careful, Padawan, the Senator is in a throwing things mood.”

“I’ll be sure to duck, Master Vos,” Anakin replied solemnly.

“Master Vos!”  Padmé shouted before appearing herself, “Please tell me that, oh, Anakin!”

Anakin smiled at Padmé, “Good morning, Senator.  The Council has sent me to take charge of your protection detail as Master Vos is needed to pursue the evidence from last night’s assault.”

“Oh,” Padmé said, “I, uh, I’m sorry for shouting.”

“It’s all right,” Anakin said, “I’d probably wouldn’t have been as nice about it.”

Quinlan cleared his throat, “I’ll just take my leave now.  Padawan, don’t get into too much trouble.”  He paused and leaned over to stage whisper, “Or at least, do a better job of not getting caught.”

“Master Vos,” Anakin yelped, hoping that Padmé hadn’t heard what Master Vos had said.  He liked the Kiffar all right, except when Master Vos decided to target _him_ for some of his commentary.

As Master Vos left, Anakin turned to Padmé and gave her his best charming smile.  “Why don’t you take a break and catch me up on what’s going?  Sometimes a change of perspective can make things look better.”

“I highly doubt that,” Padmé said sharply, then sighed, “I’m sorry Ani.  I’m just really not happy with this.  Would you like something to drink?”

“Not right now, thank you.”  Anakin replied.  At first, he’d thought that maybe he could ease Padmé into a better humor, but now he wasn’t so sure.  He wished for a moment that Obi-Wan was there, because Obi-Wan would have known exactly what to do.  Then he forced himself to straighten up, because he wouldn’t have this assignment if they didn’t think he could do it, and part of that was helping Padmé adjust to the idea of a Jedi protector.

“The overall idea is that I’ll return to Naboo and stay in a safe location,” Padmé said, leading Anakin to the couch in the living room.  “The _hope_ is that my enemy will lose track of me in the process and will overreach himself, allowing Master Vos and Aayla to find him.”

Anakin gripped his knees, hiding his dismay as he realized that Padmé and Aayla must have gotten along well.  Aayla knew far too many of his secrets for him to be comfortable at the idea of her becoming friends with Padmé.

“How are we getting to Naboo?”  Anakin asked.

“There were several ideas proposed,” Padmé said, “the favored idea was that the Chancellor would arrange space for us on a courier ship heading straight to Naboo.  Just us, and the pilot.”

Something about that didn’t feel right, Anakin thought, he paused for a moment to see if it was just his instinctive reaction to someone else piloting a ship, but that wasn’t all of it.  “Whose plan is this?”

“The Chancellor,” Padmé said with a slight shrug.

Anakin nodded, “Who all knows this plan?”

“The Chancellor, Captain Typho, Master Vos, and the two of us know, or will know, the specifics.”  Padmé replied, “Anakin, what’s wrong.”

Anakin pressed his lips together for a moment, “The Chancellor isn’t piloting your ship, so there’s a pilot and co-pilot who know, and probably the Chancellor’s assistant, and whomever is providing the ship.  Those people we don’t know, or know how to track down.  If that bounty hunter is serious in finding you, he could probably find someone to bribe there.”

“Are you sure?”  Padmé asked.

“I’ve seen it,” Anakin said, remembering the diplomatic mission when he was seventeen, how an assassin had found otherwise loyal staff and managed to get in close to the Prime Minister they had been working with.  “It might not even be money.  People do crazy things for the beings they love.”

“What do you suggest then?”  Padmé asked.

Anakin tilted his head a little as Captain Typho came in.  “I don’t really know, but do you still use decoys at all?”

“Not like when I was queen,” Padmé said, “but Sabé is here, and Elle, although Elle isn’t as good a replacement for me.”

Anakin nodded, “We may take advantage of that, but I don’t think we should take the Chancellor up on his offer of a ship.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?”  Captain Typho asked.

Anakin closed his eyes, listening to the Force, “When the Senator told me about the ship, I had a feeling like it was a terrible danger to her.”  He turned to Padmé, “I don’t know what’s going on, Padmé, but I am certain that if you get on that ship, something very bad is going to happen.”

“But the Chancellor,” Padmé said, weakly.

“I know,” Anakin said, “he’s my friend too.  But like I said, his people, the ones who will make this happen, they could have been turned to another’s purpose, or not even realize they’ve done it.”

“Then we do something else,” Padmé said.

“I’ll go on the Chancellor’s ship,” Sabé said as she put a tray on the coffee table, “I’m not afraid.”

“If it’s dangerous for me,” Padmé began, and Anakin knew it was a very bad idea to agree to this.

“My lady, I made a promise,” Sabé protested.

The doorbell to the apartment went off.  Anakin dropped his hand to his lightsaber as Typho pulled his blaster.  “Get the door, Sabé,” Padmé said, producing a hold-out blaster.  Anakin stood up, freeing his saber and holding it slightly behind his leg.

“It’s Senator Bail Organa,” Sabé announced.

“Let him in,” Padmé said.

Anakin stayed standing as the Senator came in, he’d met the man a few times in Obi-Wan’s company, but he wasn’t going to trust his instincts on this.  He had someone to protect this time.

“Padmé, I’m glad I didn’t miss you,” Senator Organa said as he came in.

“Bail,” Padmé said, stepping past Anakin and taking Organa’s hands in her own.  “I haven’t told anyone I was leaving.”

“The Vice Chancellor told me,” Organa said, “I don’t know that I agree with the way he said it.”

“What do you mean?” Padmé asked.

“I don’t think you’re acting out of fear,” Organa said, “and he seemed to imply just that.”

Anakin swayed as the Force surged, and Padmé sputtered at the suggestion.  “Maybe it’s not a move out of fear,” Anakin said as he pieced together the Force’s meaning, “but I have an idea.  Senator Organa, perhaps you’d be willing to help us.”

Organa eyed him a moment, “Let’s hear what you’re thinking, Padawan Skywalker.  I’ll see what I can do.”


	8. An Interesting Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aayla and Quin speak to someone about the dart who provides surprising insights.

Quinlan found Aayla outside the Archives, looking thoughtful.  She had the evidence case for the dart in her hand, but didn’t seem to notice it.  Whatever had her attention, Quin decided, it made her thoughtful and a bit sad.

“Good morning Padawan,” Quin said, hoping to pull her back from her thoughts.

“Good morning, Master,” Aayla replied.  She flipped the case holding the dart at him, “The Temple Archives don’t recognize that dart.  I’m thinking we may need to ask some of your friends.”

Quin regarded the dart again, trying to place why it was so familiar, but again the knowledge eluded him.  He glanced at Aayla, “Let’s start by asking a few people here in the Temple.  I’m starting to think I’ve seen something like this before.”

“Who would you suggest?”  Aayla asked, tilting her head to the side as she wrapped her left arm over her stomach.  Quin recognized it as Aayla’s way of comforting herself when she was curious, but also wary of whatever was going to happen.  Her left lekku was also shifting in a pattern that read curious and uneasy.

“Well, I’d suggest starting with Kenobi,” Quin said, “considering he managed to miss both the meeting and taking security detail.  I want to know what he’s up to.”  If Kenobi’s injury was more than the graze Skywalker had mentioned, then Quin was definitely going to have words with the Padawan.  If you were going to lie or downplay an injury, you did so before the injured person was in the hands of a healer and you didn’t do it to the injured person’s friends.

“Master Windu said he was spending the day with the healers,” Aayla said.  “I didn’t get a chance to ask Anakin more about it, though.”

“Then we start with the healers,” Quinlan replied.

“Who else should we ask?”  Aayla asked as they headed for the halls of healing.

“I know a couple of Jedi who work with Judicial, we can ask there,” Quinlan said.  “There’s a difference between knowledge, like the machines in the Archives, and wisdom, which is what we are seeking.  Always remember that, Aayla.  Sometimes the best machine we’ve got is the organic one.”  He tapped his temple pointedly.

“I’ll remember that,” Aayla said, although Quin recognized it as her playing along with him.  He smiled to himself, he’d taken that lesson from Master Tholme and had passed it on to her.  It was one of the earliest lessons Tholme had taught him, and he had followed that example, presenting it to Aayla before the end of their first month together.

They found Obi-Wan arguing with one of the healers, leg elevated but unbandaged, red and shiny with new skin along his thigh just above his knee. 

“I’m fine.”  Obi-Wan said.

“You shot yourself in the leg, Master Kenobi,” the healer replied firmly, “you’re going to have a meeting with a Mind Healer before you leave the hall.”

“I suddenly have so many questions,” Quin said, wondering what could have possibly prompted Obi-Wan to shoot himself.  It was a good way to announce them, and to get things rolling on the investigation.

“No, you don’t,” Obi-Wan said with that particular sigh and eye roll combination that Quin knew he reserved for Anakin and Quin.

“Actually, we kind of do,” Aayla said apologetically.  She turned to the healer, “I’m sorry, we’re in the middle of a time sensitive investigation.  May we have a few moments alone with him?”

The healer sighed and pointed at Obi-Wan, “The Head of the Order told us to make sure you see a mind healer, this is not going to get you out of that meeting, Master Kenobi.”

“I understand,” Obi-Wan said with reluctant acceptance.

The healer bowed slightly, “Master Vos, Knight Secura.  Please don’t let him escape.”

“We’ll try our best,” Aayla assured them.

Quin took the case and flipped it onto Obi-Wan’s bed, “Do you recognize this?  I’ve seen it somewhere, I know I have.  I’m just not sure where.”

Obi-Wan picked it up and studied it, “I can’t say that I have, actually.  Where’s it from?”

“That is the dart that was used to kill the bounty hunter who attempted to kill Senator Amidala,” Quin said, disappointed. “Be careful when you’re handling it, there was poison used.”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said, he glanced at Quin thoughtfully as he clutched the case in his fist.  “I know a guy, if you get me out of here, I can introduce you.”

“Or you could just tell us who,” Aayla said before Quin could do more than open his mouth.  Quin gave her a pointed look, but Aayla only shook her head.  How Quin had managed to end up with such a rule abiding Padawan was a mystery.  Quin had done his best to teach her properly after all.

Obi-Wan shook his head, “Without a personal introduction, he wouldn’t tell you anything.  He’s protective of his history.”

“Are you asking us to go against the Head of the Order?”  Quin asked quickly before Aayla could cut him off again, mostly to see if Obi-Wan would admit to it.

“Maybe,” Obi-Wan said, “it wouldn’t be the first time you did that, Quinlan.”

“But you’re Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Quin pointed out, “you are the ‘perfect’ Jedi.”

“Why do people keep saying that?”  Obi-Wan complained, “I’m no more perfect than any other Jedi.”

“Probably because you aren’t considered a rogue, and a number of Masters use you as an example of how to properly interact with the Council,” Aayla offered.  Obi-Wan buried his head in his hands.  “If it helps, I’ve found that a Knight who had an unconventional Master is either considered to be as much a rogue as their Master, _or_ as being an ideal Jedi Knight depending on how they rate compared to their Master.”

“That does not help,” Obi-Wan said mournfully.

“Of course it does,” Quin said, “It means you have to start asserting yourself more.  Now, are you sure you can’t just comm the guy and get us in?”

“I’m sure,” Obi-Wan replied.  He raised his head, “I can make the visit short though, if you’re willing to wait.”

“I have someone else we can ask,” Quin said, “you were just my first thought.”

“I’ll comm you as soon as I’m out of here,” Obi-Wan said, “I’ll make it fast.”

“Thanks Obi,” Quin said and walked away, Aayla scrambling to reclaim the dart and catch up, while Obi-Wan sputtered at the undignified nickname.  They’d almost left the halls before they heard Obi-Wan calling for the Healer.

“Why do you do that?”  Aayla asked, “He’s offering to do us a favor.”

“Because he’s too serious,” Quin said, “he needs to learn to relax.  Now come on, let’s go see if Honso is in residence.”

“Who?”  Aayla asked.

“Master Honso, you know his Padawan, Kara.  They work Judicial same as us, except Honso works more on the slaves and kidnapping side of things.  He’s more diplomatic than I am.”  Quin said, wondering if Aayla did remember Kara.  Aayla’s ongoing issues with social anxiety meant that sometimes Aayla didn’t know people Quin expected her to, or was unaware of social events or rumors because she didn’t talk to people about it.  She’d gotten better, and Quin was sure that even without him, she was going to be an amazing Jedi Knight, but he was still careful, mindful of her anxieties.

“Kara Saje,” Aayla said finally, “right, I do know her.  We spar sometimes.”

“I thought so,” Quin said.

Quin went by the quartermaster’s office to determine if Honso was in residence, and when it was confirmed, sent a comm call to the number the quartermaster provided them.

“Ohnaka and Saje,” a cheerful girl’s voice said.  “Kara’s a little tied up at the moment.”  There was a muffled shriek in the background, as if in protest.  “Well, you are,” the girl said.

“Is Master Honso available?”  Quin asked, startled.

“Just a moment.”

Quin exchanged a glance with Aayla, who looked equally confused.

“Untie her, Asara, and then I suggest you both head down to the practice rooms and work off that energy,” someone said, voice coming louder as if the comm were being brought to their mouth.  “Master Honso.”

“Master Honso, this is Quinlan Vos, I was wondering if you had a moment?”  Quin said.

“Vos?  Oh, yes, the tracker, of course I have a moment.  Come up to my quarters, I presume you have the number given how you’ve contacted me.”

“I’m on my way,” Quin said, “with my partner Aayla.”

“I’ll make tea,” Honso replied and cut the call.

“He sounds interesting,” Aayla said, “isn’t he a Weequay?”

“Yes,” Quin said, “you’ll like Honso.  He’s not in Temple often because of his Judicial work, but he’s definitely a character.  A few years ago, he arranged for his cousin the pirate to fake kidnap his Padawan to teach her the value of not actually getting drunk.”

“His cousin the pirate,” Aayla said.

“Hondo Ohnaka, part-time pirate, full time swindler.  I wouldn’t try going after him alone, he’s smarter than he acts, and he’s fully invested in only one thing, himself.”  Quin said.  “Honso doesn’t work pirate cases much, not just his cousin, but in general.  Rumor in Judicial is that his aunt, the so-called Mama Ohnaka, is terrifying and turned her own husband in for slave running.  Honso does a lot of work hunting kidnappings, slavers, and smugglers.  There was a lot of surprise when he took a Padawan, although you might not remember that.  There were bets on how soon he’d take her on a Judicial case, and if he’d go stir crazy before she was old enough to go.”

“How’d that turn out?”  Aayla asked.

“Kara had a vision that someone was going to try to kidnap a group of children related to some of the Senators.  When no one believed her, she went and saved them herself, at the age of thirteen.  Honso had to help her out in the end, but most of it was Kara, and her vision.  Two months later, Honso had her in with the Judicial forces.  They were full time by the time Kara was fifteen.”  Quin remembered hearing about it from Master Tholme, who’d be part of the group Honso had recruited to get her back.

“Kara’s never said much about that,” Aayla said as they exited the lift on Honso’s floor.

“I can’t imagine they would encourage her being prideful,” Quin replied pointedly.  Younglings who got into those kinds of incidents were lauded by their peers, but never encouraged to try doing more, lest there be a rash of junior Padawans and initiates trying to play hero and ending up hurt instead.

Honso was just finishing the tea when Quin and Aayla knocked on his door.  “It’s good to see you again, Honso,” Quin said as they came in and took a seat.

“Yes, Quinlan, it is good to see you as well.  It’s been a while,” Honso said with a smile.  “This must be Aayla.  I’ve heard a few things about you, you know.”

Aayla ducked her head slightly, “I’m not sure what you’ve heard,” she began.

“Well,” Honso said, “my sources tell me you’ve actually managed to temper Vos’s wilder nature.”

“I don’t know about that,” Aayla said.

“Trust one who hears much, but shares little,” Honso said, pouring tea, “you’ve had more of an effect on Vos than you realize.”

“Yes well,” Aayla said, “this is why we’ve come.  Quin said you might recognize this.”  She held out the dart.  Quin let Aayla take the lead, she needed the experience here.  Especially with Honso complimenting her unprompted and treating her like she actually knew something.  Sometimes, Quin thought that extending their partnership had been a mistake, but then he remembered Aayla saving his life, or taking an early morning council meeting for him, and decided, again, not to disrupt the status quo just yet.

Honso pulled it to his hand and held it up.  “Poison on the tip?”

“Yes Master,” Aayla said.

Honso opened the case and floated it before his eyes, rotating it slowly, head tilted.  Then it dropped neatly in the case and Hondo closed it.  “It’s interesting, you know.  You can spend hours inputting information into an analysis droid, but they still miss the most obvious signs.”

“Do they?”  Quin asked, fighting not to fidget.

“This is a Kamino saber dart,” Honso said, “not a common weapon.  Maybe a dozen hunters use them because they’re hard to find.”

“I’ve never heard of Kamino,” Aayla said, glancing at Quin, who shook his head.

“It’s an isolated planet, they don’t leave much, if at all,” Honso said, “but there are two things that might be important for you to know.”

“What’s that?”  Quin asked.

“The first is that the Kaminoans may be unknown to you, but people with money know them.  They’re cloners, who specialize both in medical and full body clones.  Not Republic aligned, mind you, generally they’re true neutrals.”  Honso sipped his tea and put his cup down, “The second is that the best-known bounty hunter who uses saberdarts is Jango Fett.  I believe that’s a name you’re familiar with.”

Vos sorted, “Oh yeah, I know Jango Fett.”  He glanced at Aayla, “I don’t know if you heard that story.”

“I don’t think I have,” Aayla admitted.

“A Jedi, some say it was Skywalker, and a partner stole, excuse me, borrowed, Fett’s ship on Corellia to come back to the Temple.”  Honso said, “As you can imagine, Fett was extremely upset about the matter.  It was quite the gossip item a few years ago when it happened.”

“Where could we find Fett then?”  Quin asked, “I haven’t heard of him in years aside from that.”

“No one knows,” Honso said, “those who do, have also vanished.”  He pointed at the dart, “Who did it kill?”

“Zam Wessel,” Quin said.

“Now that’s interesting,” Honso said, sitting back, thoughtful, “that is very interesting.”  He tapped a nail on his tea cup for a moment, then looked up and smiled, “I’m sorry, I know you must be in a hurry.  The politics on this matter, well, the underworld is going to be in upheaval for a while.  I wish you luck on your hunt.”

“Thank you, Master Honso,” Quin said and finished his tea.  “Come Padawan, we should get an idea of where we’re going from the archives.”

“I have the coordinates,” Honso offered.  “Let me have your comm number and I’ll forward them to you.”

“Thank you Master,” Quin said after they exchanged information, “we appreciate this.”  They stood and bowed.

“May the Force be with you,” Honso said, “and good hunting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Honso Ohnaka is Hondo’s Jedi cousin. I made him up. I named him first, because Kara from my Search and Rescue stories needed a Jedi Master, then I joked that he was Hondo’s cousin, and then boom, he was. This is the first time I’ve really explored his character, so I apologize if it seems a little weird and inconsistent.


	9. A Chance To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Padme have a moment together.

With the help of Bail Organa, Anakin and Typho were able to lay several false trails for Anakin and Padmé’s journey, none of which took advantage of the Chancellor’s generous offer.  In the end, Anakin and Padmé left Coruscant in Bail Organa’s personal ship, riding along with a courier to Bail’s wife Breha, currently pregnant with the family’s first child.

“Do you think this will work?” Padmé asked as the little craft surged into hyperspace.

“I think so,” Anakin replied, carefully sorting through his pilot instincts to see if there was anything tangible.  “I don’t feel any signs of trouble.”  He shifted back in his seat, trying to relax more, and thanking Master Koon for his lessons on how to separate pilot anxiety from Force warnings.  He couldn’t always tell the difference, but he was working on it and that had to count for something.

“And we can get to Naboo from Alderaan easily,” Padmé said, “There are plenty of ships heading that way.”  She rubbed her arms nervously, “I hope Sabé and Typho are okay.”

“They’ll be fine,” Anakin said, trying for another charming grin.  “They both know how to handle themselves.”

“What about us?”  Padmé asked, her hands stilling a bit.

“We’ll be fine too,” Anakin said, “after all, you are the queen who stormed her captured palace and took it back, and I’m a reckless idiot with a lightsaber.  People aren’t going to want to mess with us.”

“You’re more than a reckless idiot,” Padmé said, eyes narrowing at him.  Anakin checked, but all he felt was an odd protective tinge to her aura, although he wasn’t sure what she thought she had to protect.

“Padmé, the week you met me, I won the Boonta Eve pod race, first, and youngest, human to ever do it, and _then_ I accidentally piloted a star fighter into a droid control ship to shut down the droids,” Anakin said, settling back into himself.  “It’s not exactly like I’ve spent the past ten years in meditation either.”

“No,” Padmé said, “but I’m sure you have other things going for you, Anakin.”

Anakin shrugged, “I’m not sure I want to talk about it here though,” his eyes tracked from the lounge where they were seated to the cockpit.  He didn’t want to talk about the time travelers with someone else present, although he knew, in the way he’d always known, that Padmé was someone he could talk to about it.  Padmé would give him good advice, and not Jedi advice.  It was something he could feel down into his bones.

“That’s okay,” Padmé said, reaching over to squeeze Anakin’s forearm comfortingly.  “If nothing else, we’ll have plenty of time when we get to Naboo to talk about it.”

“If that’s what you want,” Anakin replied ducking his head slightly.  He didn’t want to bore her, even if he did want her advice on matters.

Padmé smiled, “You know, I have trouble believing you’ve grown up.”

“Oh?”  Anakin asked.

“Every year, Theeds has a remembrance of the Battle of Naboo,” Padmé said, “and part of it is a retelling of the way you flew that ship up to take at the droid control ship.  I’ve seen pictures of you as that nine-year old boy who saved us every year.”

“Wow,” Anakin said, “I actually didn’t know that.”  He ducked his head, feeling his ears burn from the blush.  That was exactly what he needed to hear, that she remembered him, as the naïve nine-year-old he had been last time.  If he was going to ever be anything else to her, he’d have to prove himself against _that._

“It’s not a bad thing,” Padmé said.

“No, I think that it actually might be,” Anakin said, “famous for something I did on accident and with the help of an astromech.”

Realizing that he wasn’t exactly being cheerful, Anakin got up and headed up to the cockpit to see what was going on. 

“We’re going to be at lightspeed for several hours,” the courier pilot said when Anakin stepped in.

“That’s all right,” Anakin said, he offered the man a smile, “Sorry though, I’m a pilot.”

“It’s never easy being the passenger, is it, sir?”  The pilot said.

“Never,” Anakin agreed.

“Well we’re doing fine,” the pilot said.

Anakin nodded and stepped out, finding that Padmé had left the lounge.  “Obi-Wan says hard things can be the best things,” Anakin reminded himself, then decided to settle down and try, again, to meditate in stillness.

It wasn’t that the meditation was impossible, but there was always a struggle to get there, to find the moment between seeking peace, and seeing the galaxy around him in ways that always left him feeling burned and unsettled.

When Anakin gave up and opened his eyes, he found Padmé watching him, “Sorry,” she said when Anakin looked at her.  “You just looked so peaceful, I was afraid to interrupt.”

Anakin smiled, “It’s all right, when meditating, it’s sometimes hard for the outside world to interrupt unless we permit it.”

“Ah, I see,” Padmé said, “we’ll be coming out of hyperspace soon, Dacre said.”

Anakin almost asked who Dacre was, but remembered that was the pilot.  “That’s good to know.”  He tried to smile at Padmé, “I’m not good at letting other people pilot when I’m on the ship.”

Padmé smiled back, “You sound like most pilots I know.  I hadn’t thought the Jedi encouraged that?”

“Well,” Anakin considered his response, “Most Jedi learn enough to be able to look after themselves when needed, the rest are split between the utterly helpless and the gifted.  Jedi Pilots are Knights who focus specifically on flying, one of Master Obi-Wan’s friends is a pilot.  I considered the path myself, but there’s so many other things a Jedi Knight can be that I opted for a more generalized path for now.”

“I never thought of that,” Padmé said, “that there were many options.”

Anakin nodded as he moved from his seat on the floor onto the bench, “Well, there are the diplomats and ambassadors, like Master Obi-Wan.  Pilots, Temple Guardians, the Healers, Archivists, there are many options.  You met Master Vos and Knight Secura, they work with Judicial more than anything, Master Vos is one of the best trackers the Order has.  He can find anything.”

“And you chose none of these?”  Padmé asked.

Anakin flushed, “I think I’d ask for Judicial assignments, when I’m a Knight.  They do a lot to help people who need it, more than any of the other groups.  They’re about bringing _justice._   Besides, I’m not diplomatic, not really.  Not like Obi-Wan.”

“I think it makes you more real,” Padmé said, “less unreachable.”  She tilted her head, “I like that.”

The ship shuddered slightly as they came out of lightspeed and the ship switched to the sublights.  Anakin glanced up, and at the cockpit, but he didn’t sense anything alarming from the pilot, so he forced himself to stay still and look back at Padmé with a smile.

“It shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“I’m glad,” Padmé replied with an answering smile.

Anakin felt a little hope then, maybe he’d manage to make a friend out of Padmé yet.  Whether it would build off that, to that childhood vision, he couldn’t say.  It had been a long time since Anakin had looked at Padmé and knew that he was going to marry her.  It had been years since he’d looked at anyone and felt that sort of certainty.  For a moment, Anakin wondered why he’d lost it, but then Padmé was standing and heading for the cockpit again, and Anakin turned to follow her.


	10. A Father's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aayla and Quin arrive on Kamino, and receive an unexpected welcome.

Jango rested his head in his hands, rubbing eyes made gritty from exhaustion.  He was so tired.  He wanted to sleep, but he’d promised Boba he’d be there for him.  Every night as his son fell asleep, every time he’d scraped his knee or bumped his head, Jango had promised.  When the Nulls had gotten rowdy and scared Boba, Jango had come to protect him.  From the moment the growth jar had opened to release the tiny being with his eyes, Jango had dedicated himself. 

Jango lifted his head, eyes focusing on his son, unable to look away from the tiny boy in the medical bed with a breathing tube.  This was his fault.  He’d been so captivated by the idea of a legacy that he hadn’t watched, he’d missed it.  Someone had gotten to Boba and hurt him, and now Jango was set to lose everything.  He reached over and gently touched Boba’s hand, so lax on the bed.

_He’d been teaching Boba how to handle double blasters properly after catching him pretending to do so.  Then the routed call came in from one of the few people Jango kept in contact with, his ultimate employer.  It was a man he knew only as ‘my Lord’._

_The signal was terrible, cutting in out, no doubt some solar flare somewhere was causing the problem.  Still, Jango was able to understand him well enough to know what he wanted._

_“I have a contract for you, Jango Fett.”_

_“What kind of contract?”  Jango asked.  The last contract he’d taken from the Lord had brought him to Corellia.  While he’d been tracking down his target, a clone and a Jedi had stolen his ship.  He still hadn’t figured out how that had happened, seeing as he’d never met the clone in person, but he remembered it all too well._

_“Senator Padmé Amidala,” the Lord said.  “She has become too vocal in the Senate.  I want her dead.”_

_“There’s the matter of price,” Jango said, since he’d stipulated in his contract that any targets would have to be negotiated.”_

_The signal blanked in and out, words barely understandable.  “For… execution… order… sixty-six.”_

_In seconds, Boba began screaming.  Jango hadn’t even thought, he cut the comm and turned to find his son collapsed to his knees, clutching his head._

_“Boba!”  Jango said, grabbing his arms.  Boba kept screaming and Jango yanked him up into his arms and racing through his quarters to trip the medical emergency button._

_Knowing it would take too long to wait for them to return, he left his quarters, ignoring the clones and trainers in the halls as he raced towards the infirmary.  He met the medical team at the lift between his room and the infirmary, “He just started screaming,” Jango told them._

_“What’s his number?”  The lead medic asked._

_Jango blinked at him, “Boba doesn’t have a number, he’s my son.”_

_The medic stared at him for a moment, then nodded and turned back to Boba.  One of the others caught Jango’s arm as they entered the infirmary.  “You cannot,” they began._

_Boba stopped screaming and Jango surged forward, trying to see his son, desperate to know he was okay._

_“What happened?”  Jango demanded, grabbing one of the longnecks._

_“Boba has been sedated,” the longneck said, attempting to free their arm._

_Jango let his grip relax, “I don’t understand, he just started screaming.”_

_“We will figure out why,” the longneck said._

_Jango looked through the crowd around his son, wishing he could fix it.  Feeling even more hopeless than he had the last time he’d faced losing everything he’d worked for.  It was a feeling he’d vowed he’d never feel again._

A hand on his shoulder sent Jango surging to his feet, realizing that he’d fallen asleep.  He looked at Boba, still in a coma, and then turned to find Taun We watching him.

“Jango, we have guests approaching,” Taun We said softly, “they are Jedi.”

Jango looked at Boba again, wanting to laugh.  Of course it would be the Jedi, coming to him at his lowest moment.  At least this time, they wouldn’t be able to cause it. 

“I want to speak with them.”

Whatever issues Jango harbored towards the Order, he also knew they had skilled healers among them.  He reached over and ran a gentle finger over Boba’s face, then turned.  Standing by the bed was CT-6116, one of the CMOs, referred to by his fellows as Kix.

“I’ll watch over him sir,” Kix said.

“Thank you,” Jango managed to say before following Taun We out into the corridor.  “Do you know which Jedi are arriving?”  He asked them.

“One is called Quinlan Vos and the other is Aayla Secura,” Taun We replied.

Jango had met Vos during the debacle over his stolen ship, but the other was unknown to him.  This would either be very good or very bad.  Jango hung back as they reached the door through which the Jedi would come in.  The curved corridors allowed him a place to wait, able to hear what was said, but be unseen by the Jedi.

“Master Jedi,” Taun We said, “welcome to Kamino, we have been expecting you.”

The two Jedi bowed, “I am Master Quinlan Vos, and this is my partner, Knight Aayla Secura,” Vos said.  “I apologize, but I do not believe we are who you were anticipating.”

“It has been ten years,” Taun We said, “is it possible we were forgotten?”

“No,” Vos shook his head slightly.  “As I was trying to explain over the comm, my partner and I are investigating an assassination attempt on a Republic Senator, and one of our clues led us here.  If the Council had other representatives coming to Kamino, it wasn’t mentioned to us.”

“Although there has been some upheaval in the Council,” Aayla said, “Council members have died unexpectedly.”

The two exchanged a look, “If you have a message for the Council, we would be honored to carry it, if we might ask a few questions of your people,” Vos offered.

“Questions,” Taun We repeated.

“A bounty hunter named Zam Wessell was hired to assassinate a Republic Senator.  When she failed, she was killed with a Kamino saberdart.  We had hoped someone might be able to provide us with a list of people who might use one.”  Vos explained.

Jango considered a moment, then stepped around the corner, “Zam Wessell is dead then.”

Vos blinked, his only sign of surprise, “Jango Fett.  It’s been a few years.”  His partner, a green skinned Twi’lek, however, had clearly not even realized he was there, given how she jerked back.  Vos rested his hand on the girl’s shoulder while she recovered.  Even when her face and lekku appeared serene, Vos didn’t move his hand.

“Master Vos,” Jango said, politely not watching the Twi’lek.  “I imagine whoever told you about that dart mentioned my name.”

“He did,” Vos agreed.

“The shooter also wore Mandalorian armor,” the Twi’lek added, now composed.

“It wasn’t me,” Jango said, fighting to keep his temper. “I haven’t left Tipoca City in three weeks, in fact, I’ve barely left the infirmary.”

“Were you ill?”  Vos asked.

Jango hesitated.  “My son has been in a coma.”  He glanced at Taun We, “I’m not the man you’re looking for, although I was approached for the contract.  I refused the contract because my son was ill, and I haven’t left him.  There are cameras in the infirmary, and the hall ways.  They’ll prove I was here.”

“Would you being willing to answer some questions?”  Secura asked.

Jango thought of his son, screaming, of the surgery, and the long weeks of Boba lying silently in a hospital bed.  Before Jango could answer, his comm went off.  “Fett,” he snapped.

“Sir, Boba is waking up,” Kix said.

“I’m on my way,” Jango said.  He pointed at the Twi’lek, “I’ll answer all your questions later, Master Jedi.  As you heard, I’m needed.”  He turned and ran for the lifts, desperate to get back to his son.


	11. An Uncomfortable Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aayla questions Jango about events on Coruscant.

Aayla shudder as she entered the infirmary after Taun We had given them a tour of the facility.  Quin had gone to speak with the Prime Minister of Kamino, but Aayla had begged off, hoping to speak with Jango.  The clone army that the Kaminoans had shown them left her feeling unsettled, not only the sameness of their features, but their purpose, how they echoed in the Force like a single, multi-part entity.  She’d seen hive cultures with less cohesion of purpose.  It was unlike anything she’d ever seen, but worse was how Quin had shut down as they went.  Aayla wasn’t sure if he was angry or what, but he’d kept his tone even when speaking, but had otherwise retreated.  He even kept his robe on, wrapped tight around him, as if to minimize the chance of picking up something that way.

Aayla had chanced a nudge of their old training bond after they had seen the young clones studying, but all she heard was what sounded like Anakin’s voice in a memory.

_“Wait until you hear the full story before you go off.”_

Quin was clearly repeating the memory to himself as they walked, a talisman against his own anger.  When Aayla had left, she hoped Quin found his own balance.

As Aayla glanced around the infirmary, she was surprised to find three clones working with the Kaminoans to deal with a handful of patients judging by the privacy screen.  All of them stopped to stare when the door closed. 

Aayla cleared her throat, reminding herself that she was a Jedi Knight and could handle herself.  “I’m looking for Jango Fett.”

One of the curtains parted, “I’m right here,” Jango said.  He turned and spoke to somebody behind him, then turned back, “There’s a place we can talk just outside.”

“Of course,” Aayla said, surprised that Jango was willing to leave his newly awoken son.  Then she took in his expression and realized both that he didn’t want the child aware of what he was going to say, and that he was very angry about what he wanted to tell her.

Jango pulled the curtain closed and accepted a small box from one of the clones, then approached Aayla.  “Follow me.”

Jango led her to an office, where Jango settled behind the desk with an air of familiarity.  There was a deconstructed blaster on the desk, and a Mando helmet on the shelves behind him.

“I’m Aayla Secura,” Aayla offered, remembering that she hadn’t offered her name before, startled by his sudden appearance and familiarity with Quin.  “I hope your son is doing better?”

Jango’s smile seemed involuntary, “He’s recovering.”  He put the plastic box on the table that he’d brought from the infirmary.  “I assume you have questions?”

“Yes,” Aayla said, she quickly pulled out a datapad to take her own notes.  “Before we begin, this is an informal conversation and I will not be using a voice recorder, only taking notes.  Depending on what you say, in regard to our case and otherwise, a recording may be done later.  You are not currently a suspect in our investigation, but a witness.  That is understood?”

“I understand,” Jango said.

“You knew Zam Wessel?”  Aayla asked, hoping to get through the preliminaries before the earth shattering revelations came out.

“She was an acquaintance,” Jango said, “we worked a few bounties together, competed for contracts on other jobs.  I wouldn’t say she was a friend, but I wouldn’t shoot her if we ended up going after the same target.”

“When did you last hear from her?”  Aayla asked.

“About three weeks ago, right after Boba,” He hesitated a long moment.  “She wanted me to partner with her on a job.  Said it was going to be in the Core, wanted someone she could trust to watch her back.  I told her I couldn’t, that I had something I was dealing with.  She seemed upset, but she didn’t really argue.”

Jango tapped the desk a moment, “What happened to Boba, it was related to her job.”

“How so?”  Aayla asked.

“Three weeks ago, I was contacted by the man I signed my employment contract with, give my work here at the facility.  The connection was bad, but I could understand.  He wanted me to assassinate a Republic Senator called Padmé Amidala.”  Aayla couldn’t stop her first reaction, but she only closed her mouth and nodded to Jango to continue.  “The connection started blinking in and out when we were discussing my fee, and all that came through were ‘execution, order, sixty-six’.  Boba started screaming as soon as it came through.  I cut the call and took him to medical.  When the Kaminoans checked him over, they discovered that he had this in his brain, and it was active.”  Jango pushed the box closer to Aayla.

“You’re being very open with me,” Aayla said warily.

“In my contract, part of my price for doing this was Boba, a single clone, unaltered by any of their genetic fuckery or anything else they put in the troops.”  Jango said, “That chip violates our contract.  I don’t have any reason to stay my tongue.”  Jango leaned forward, “I know that you Jedi don’t hold with vengeance, but _I’m_ Mandalorian.  Vengeance is written in our genetic code.”

Aayla picked up the chip and studied it, it was tiny.  After a moment, she looked up, “Vengeance is not the Jedi way, but I’m pragmatic enough to take advantage of someone else’s desire for it.  Do you have a recording of that call?”

“I do,” Jango said.

“Have you played it around any of the troopers?”  Aayla asked.

“No,” Jango said, dawning realization on his face.  “We should use a junior cadet.”

“Why?”  Aayla asked.

“If it’s anything other than hurting them like it did Boba, we can better subdue a barely trained six year old than one of the troopers,” Jango said.

Aayla stared at him, “You would do to a child what was done to your son?”

Jango frowned, “I don’t like it either, Master Jedi.  As I said, the younger cadets will be easier to subdue if this gets out of hand.  The older clones are trained as soldiers, they’re fighters.  I can’t guarantee that whatever that thing does to them will mean that they’ll listen to me, or that we’ll be able to control them.  The younger cadets will be more controllable if the worse happens.”

“What do you consider the worse?”  Aayla demanded, “Since clearly the torture of a child.”

“They’re all children,” Jango roared, slamming his hands on the desk.  Aayla leaned back, reaching for the Force to protect herself.  “Boba is the only child here that is his natural age, _Jetii._   The Kamino scientists accelerated the aging of every other clone you’ve seen.  The oldest ones are _eleven.”_

Aayla was vaguely aware of Quin touching her mind through the bond, but the shock that jolted through her blanked out the room for a long moment.  It had been one thing for the Kamino to say it, but the numbers that Jango Fett told her shook her to her core.  Aayla reached out to the Force, drawing the familiar warmth to steady herself, to draw her back into the world around her.

A world where Quinlan Vos was backing Jango Fett into a corner, lightsaber in hand.


	12. An Informed Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango, Quin, and Aayla make plans.

Aayla moved, grabbing Quin’s shoulder, “Master.”

“Aayla,” Quin said.

“What are you doing?”  Aayla asked when Quin stepped back from Jango.

“You were, he,” Quin faltered.

Aayla pulled Quin back from Jango, getting the desk between the two, “I’m okay, Quin.  I was just startled.  It kind of sunk in just how young they all are.”

Quin studied her a moment, then looked at Jango, then back at her.  He put away his lightsaber, “My apologies, Master Fett.  I am, perhaps, more protective of my former Padawan than I should be.”

Jango hesitated a long moment, glancing between the two of them, then inclined his head, “Far be it from me to begrudge a buir’s protectiveness.”

“I’m sorry, a what?”  Aayla asked.

“Buir,” Jango said, “a parent.”

Aayla wanted to protest, but Quin just laughed and shook his head, “That’s probably a lot closer to the truth than I’m supposed to admit.  What were you two discussing?”

“Boba,” Jango said, he indicated the case with the chip, “that was in his brain.  When my… primary employer contacted me to take on a job, there was interference, probably solar flares.  The call was cutting in and out, and then Boba started screaming.  The words that came through before that happened were ‘Execution, order, sixty-six.’”

“We were discussing trying it on another clone,” Aayla said.

“I suggested a junior cadet,” Jango said, “they’re about the size of a six-year-old, and half trained.”

“I’m not comfortable with using a young child,” Aayla said.

“Why are we using a young child?”  Quin asked.

“Half-trained,” Jango said, “the three of us could handle it if whatever these chips did turned into trouble.  The older clones are better trained and I wouldn’t say we could keep them from hurting themselves or us.”

Quin tilted his head, “And what did the Kaminoans say about the chips?”

Jango snorted, “Supposed to be an aggression inhibitor.  They’re not lying, from what I can tell.  The ones I spoke to honestly believed that.  It’s the scientists who would know for sure and I’m not allowed to speak with them.”

“You aren’t?”  Quin asked.

Jango’s laugh was bitter, “I can’t exactly land a good punch, and they didn’t approve me substituting low level blaster shots instead.”

Quin laughed and Aayla relaxed, Quin had a variety of laughs, but this one, bursting out like he couldn’t contain it, was the one he reserved for people he liked. 

After a moment, Quin shook his head and pulled off his glove, “Let me see that chip.”

“Quin,” Aayla said.

“Maybe there’s something I can get off it,” Quin said.

“But, it came from his head,” Aayla pointed out.

“What?”  Jango asked.

“I’m going to read the chip, see if I can get something off of it,” Quin said.  “I might see a bit more of your son’s thought process than any of us is comfortable with, but if I can see anything worthwhile.”

Jango frowned for a moment, then his expression smoothed out, “You’re Kiffar, of course.  I had forgotten that was a talent of yours.”  He opened the box with the chip and moved to offer it to Quin.  Quin took it in the Force and then put it in his hand.  Aayla backed up as Quin’s eyes closed.

“You don’t like it when he does that?”  Jango asked quietly.

Aayla glanced at him, then ran a calming hand over her lekku, “It’s complicated.”

Quin gasped, his eyes flowing open and Aayla reached to support him with hands and the Force, guiding him into her chair.

“Jango,” Quin said, “we can’t do it here.”

“What?”  Aayla asked.

“It’s not the chip,” Quin said, “it wasn’t the chip, but the Force, it told me, we can’t try this on Kamino.  Something very, very bad would happen if we did.”

“Was it against trying it, or being on Kamino?”  Aayla asked.

“Being on Kamino,” Quin said after a moment.

Jango nodded slightly, “There’s a place we can go.  It’s got a medical center, but it’s not staffed.”

Aayla and Quin turned to look at him.

Jango tilted his head, “It’s an uninhabited planet, we use it for training exercises, so we bring medical staff with us when we go, but the facilities are capable.”

“Just one clone,” Quin said, “whoever agrees to the test.  We can use dart guns with sedatives to take them down if we have to.”

“If we ask for a volunteer, we’ll get every damn one of them,” Jango said, “especially given that I image they know there’s Jedi on Kamino.”

“We haven’t exactly been subtle,” Aayla mused.

“What about your investigation,” Jango said, “the assassin?”

Quin glanced at Aayla, who shook her head slightly, “Our saberdart wielding, Mandalorian armor wearing murderer is not you.  I knew that when I got a good look at you.”

“We need to figure out this chip,” Quin said, “the Prime Minister is arranging to provide me with information on weapons buyers they’ve dealt with, but it’ll take time.  We’ll just consider this as relevant and bill the Temple.”

“We don’t really bill the Temple,” Aayla said, “but we’ll report it that way, at least.”

Jango eyed them a moment, then nodded, “All right, I know just the kid to put up for this.  He’s an officer, but he doesn’t have a command yet.”

“And he’s,” Aayla hesitated.

“He’s just finished training,” Jango said, “so not that six-year-old or whatever you were picturing.”  He stood, “Let me go send a message to a contact, maybe I can turn up a lead for you while we’re doing this.”

“Thank you,” Quin said.  “I should send some kind of a message to Coruscant.”  He stood up, putting the chip back on the desk.  “If they ask, would you be willing to come to Coruscant to answer questions about the facility?”

Jango hesitated, “When Boba is cleared by medical, I would.  I’m not leaving him here, not after this.”

“Will you be okay going with us to test the chip?”  Quin asked.

Jango’s smile was bitter, “I’m going to get some people down to medical.  If anyone but an approved medic tries to get at my son, they won’t live through the experience.”

Quin nodded, “I will leave you to your preparations then.  Aayla, come with me, please.”

“Right behind you, Master.”  Aayla said.

They left Jango to his preparations, winding their way back to the facility to the ship.

Quin sighed when they were safe aboard.  “Aayla, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Master?”  Aayla asked, sitting down in the co-pilot’s seat.

“That incident, with Jango’s stolen ship?”  Quin said settling into the pilot’s seat, “I’ve never told you the whole story, and perhaps it’s time that I did.”

“What do you mean?”  Aayla asked.

Quin shook his head a little, “Anakin and a man named Rex took the ship all right, but it wasn’t our Anakin exactly.”

“I don’t understand,” Aayla said.

“It was Anakin, from the future.  After he’d been knighted, I mean.”  Quin said.

“Quin, if this is a prank,” Aayla said after a moment.

“It’s not,” Quin said, “I promise you Aayla, it’s not a prank, or a joke.  The timing is about a year and a half from now, as I recall.  The thing is, Rex, Anakin’s companion, was one of these clones.”  He looked down a moment, “They were very careful about not explaining the whole story, but there it is.  Anakin, he told me I didn’t react well to the clones, that I’d said things that he wouldn’t allow me to repeat.”

“Would you have?”  Aayla asked.

Quin nodded a bit, “Yeah, I probably would have.  If I’d seen any of what I saw today when I met them, I wouldn’t have been nice about it.  Anakin asked me to listen, and to learn the whole story before I reacted, so that’s what I’m trying to do.”

Aayla reached over and took his gloved hand, “Thank you for telling me this, Quin.”  She let her fingers tighten pointedly, “But you have so many questions to answer after we talk to the Council that it’s not even funny.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to ask first?”  Quin said.  “I can’t imagine this is going to be well received by the Council.”

“That’s why we do it first,” Aayla said, “It’s just like eating your vegetables.”  She released Quin’s hand and turned to begin calling up the comm system to Coruscant.

“Scramble code five,” Quin said, “care of the old folks’ home.”

Aayla nodded dutifully, already implementing the security measures.  She knew Quin, he got a kick out of saying those things when the opportunity arose.


	13. Meeting With The Generals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aalya and Quin are introduced to the Clone.

The clone that Jango brought out to their shuttle looked to be about Aayla’s age.  He wore the white trooper armor, but carried his helmet under his left arm, showing he had a very precise haircut, not unlike the others Aayla and Quin had seen.

“Master Vos, Knight Secura,” Jango said, “this is CC-5052, Lieutenant Bly.  Lieutenant, this is Jedi Master Quinlan Vos and Knight Aayla Secura.”

“Sir,” Bly said, saluting them.

“Lieutenant,” Aayla said, discretely kicking Quin before he could say something.  “Thank you for agreeing to the test today.”

“It’s my honor, sir,” Bly said, not quite meeting her eyes.

“Let’s get settled,” Quin said, “before the Council realizes that we are not patiently waiting for leads from the locals.”

“You didn’t tell them?”  Jango asked.

Aayla shrugged as she slid into the co-pilot’s seat and began bringing up the shuttle systems.  Quin followed her example.

“The Council would have a lot more questions than we could give them,” Quin said.  “We need answers, so we’re getting them.”

Aayla turned towards the radio, only to find Bly’s hand on the headset.  He froze when he saw her looking, but Aayla just smiled.

“Thank you, Lieutenant Bly.  Would you get our clearance and exit trajectory, please?”

“Yes, sir,” Bly said, now shooting a nervous look at Jango, who was still watching Quin.  He slid the headset on, took a deep breath and began his task.  Aayla turned away, letting Bly have what little privacy was available.

“I thought the Council was in charge,” Jango said finally.

“For most Jedi, they are,” Quin said as he finished his checks.  “Most Jedi wouldn’t break wind if the Council decided against it.  For people like me and Aayla, the Council considers it better for all involved if we get an objective and a few guidelines and let us go.”

“We don’t do diplomatic missions often,” Aayla added.

“Sir, I’ve heard from the Kamino ship,” Bly said, “they’re departing now.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Aayla said.

“I have our exit trajectory,” Quin said.  He twisted to look at Bly, “You’re pretty useful to have around.  I’m not exactly the person they like having on the radio.”

“Uh, thank you? Sir,” Bly said hesitantly.

“Quit it, Quin,” Aayla said.  She turned, “Don’t take him seriously, Lieutenant.  Quin’s just trying to cause trouble.  It’s his favorite form of entertainment.”

“I understand, sir,” Bly said.

Aayla smiled a little, noting that Bly still didn’t meet her eyes.  Taking off took her primary focus however, as she worked with Quin to get them into hyperspace.

Once they were in hyperspace, Jango cleared his throat.  “It won’t take that long to get where we’re going, if you had any other questions.”

“I have a few,” Quin said, “about your contacts though.”

Aayla sighed, “I’m going to meditate in the back.”  She stood up and pointed at Jango, “Please don’t shoot Quin, I’d be obligated to return the favor, and I like you.”

“I will try my best,” Jango said.

“There is no try; do, or do not,” Quin said, in synch with Aayla’s own recitation of the old rule.

Aayla chuckled, “Sorry, it’s one of the things about growing up in the Temple.”

“Master Yoda’s second favorite tactic for dealing with younglings.”  Quin said fondly.

“And his first?”  Jango aske as Aayla headed out of the cockpit.

“Hitting people with his stick,” Quin said as Aayla closed the door behind her.

Aayla settled on the floor in the small cabin, leaning her head against the wall.  She took several deep breaths and then slipped into meditation, thoughts centering on the men she’d just met, Jango Fett and his clones.  If one particular clone was more prominent than the others, Aayla didn’t try to figure out just what that meant.

When she slid out of her meditations, she found Bly in the cabin, putting together a drink of some sort.  Not wanting to startle him, Aayla waited until he had his hands free before she spoke up.

“That smells good.”

“General!”  Bly spun, hand just missing his cup.  “I mean, Master Secura.”

“Sorry,” Aayla said, shifting off the floor easily.  “That does smell good though.”

Bly turned slightly, “I can make another cup, if you’d like.”

Aayla considered a moment, “I would like that.  Thank you, Lieutenant Bly.”  She settled at one of the stools, leaning against the counter.  “You called me General, why?”

Bly ducked his head, “Our trainers said the Jedi would lead us as our Generals.”

Aayla tilted her head, “I see.”  With the way the Galaxy was going, the idea that they were going to end up leading a war wasn’t as unbelievable as it had once been.

Bly slid his premade cup over to her, “You drink this one, sir.  It’ll be cold by the time I’m done with this one.”

Aayla hesitated, but all she got from him was earnest sincerity, so she reached over and took the mug, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Master Secura.”

“Call me Aayla,” Aayla offered.  She lifted the mug, “We’re not at war yet.”

“I don’t know that I can do that, sir,” Bly said after a moment.

“Do you use rank with the others then?”  Aayla asked, as she sipped the drink.  It tasted as good as smelled, a mix of spices with an undertone of warmth and sugar that soothed her.

“No sir,” Bly said after a moment, “but they’re my brothers.”

Aayla considered that for a moment, “I see.”  She settled her mug again, wrapping both hands around the warmth.  “Are we nearly there then?”

“We’ll come out of hyperspace soon,” Bly said.  He hesitated, “M-Master Vos and the Fett were sharing stories about people they knew and places they’ve been.”

“Quinlan has been known to do that,” Aayla said.

Bly nodded as he turned, his own drink in hand.  His dark eyes were thoughtful as he looked towards the cockpit and then back at Aayla.

“What is it?”  Aayla asked.

Bly ducked his head again, and this time Aayla noticed he was blushing.  “It’s nothing big,” he said quietly.  “I just didn’t realize, I mean, I knew the Fett was a bounty hunter.”  He glanced at Aayla, “I didn’t realize the Jedi would know the same places and people.”

Aayla nodded slightly, “Well, that I can explain.  Quin and I work a lot with Judicial.  We go to those places and meet those people because we’re looking for them, usually to arrest them.  It’s why we came to Kamino in the first place.”

“Oh?”  Bly asked.

“Someone hired bounty hunters to kill a Republic Senator,” Aayla said, “their first attack only failed because the Senator and one of her decoys switched places.  Senator Amidala piloted one of the escort fighters, and her decoy rode on the counselor’s ship.  The bounty hunters blew up the ship, killing the decoy, the pilots, and some other members of her retinue.  The Chancellor requested the Jedi provide additional protection for her and Quin and I were assigned to the task.”

“But why?”  Bly asked, “Why assign Jedi to be bodyguards?”

“Part of it is that the Chancellor and the Senator share a homeworld, she took his position in the Senate.  The other part, the more general part, is that a Jedi bodyguard has more ways to protect their target, more awareness and such.  For Senator Amidala, we were able to detect an attempt to put kouhuns in her bedroom while she slept, and we killed them.”

“I’m sorry sir, but what’s a kouhuns?”  Bly asked.

“It’s an arthropod from Indoumodo with an extremely venomous bite,” Aayla said.  “As I said, we were able to kill them no problem, and with the Senator’s security captain, I went after the bounty hunter who unleashed them.”

“Oh,” Bly said, looking like a youngling hearing a new story.

“We were aided by one of the Jedi Padawans, Anakin Skywalker, in the pursuit.  I’m a fair pilot, and so’s Quin, most Jedi learn the basics, but Anakin is one of our best.”  Aayla said, “I was tracking the bounty hunter with the Force, but Anakin helped us force her down for questioning.  Unfortunately, before we could get to the real information, a person in Mandalorian armor shot her with a poisoned dart.  Another Jedi was able to identify that it was a Kamino saberdart, because it was distinctive, although not widely used.”

“Did you think it was the Fett?”  Bly asked, “Because he hasn’t left Kamino, or medical, in weeks!”

Aayla tilted her head slightly, “We were told that he was someone who used the darts, so he was on our list of suspects, but I knew when I met him that he was not the person we were looking for.”

“How?”  Bly asked.

“The Force,” Aayla said.  “Every being in the Galaxy is tied together by the Force, but each of us impacts it differently.  Force signatures are impossibly to duplicate or counterfeit, and I got a good impression of our suspect.”  She smiled at Bly as the ship shuddered out of hyperspace.  “You and Jango Fett may have the same face, Lieutenant, but your impressions in the Force are vastly different.”  Emptying her cup, she stood up, “Now I believe we’ve arrived, and we should prepare ourselves for reentry.”

“Yes, General,” Bly agreed.


	14. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tests the recording on Bly, a young clone Lieutenant.

Aayla couldn’t be in the room as they wired sensors on Bly’s body.  She watched, stood in the open door so he could see her, but the medics had thrown her out rather politely before they started.  Instead, she did what she could, meeting his eyes when he looked for her, kept her face calm and her lekku still.  He drew strength from her, she could tell, and she was glad she could give him that.

“We are ready to begin the test,” one of the medics announced, stepping away from Bly.  “Knight Secura, please close the door.”

Aayla exchanged one last look with Bly, then stepped back and hit the button to close the door.  It wasn’t a particularly strong or sturdy door, but it would do for the next part.  Aayla stepped into the observation room where Jango and Quin waited, perching quietly on a table.

“Let’s do this,” Quin said, and Jango reached over and flipped the switch to allow the recording to play in the other room.

The change was swift, almost immediate.  Bly straightened up as the monitors beeped, recording a spike in his heartbeat and a stutter through his brain waves before he spoke.

“Understood, sir.”

He began fighting the straps as Jango cut off the recording and hit the microphone button.  “Lieutenant, what are you doing?”

“Following orders,” Bly replied as he managed to free one of his hands.

“What order?”  Jango demanded.

“Order 66,” Bly replied.

“What is Order 66?”  Jango asked.

“The Jedi have revealed themselves as traitors to the Republic and must be executed immediately,” Bly replied as he broke out of his restraints entirely and knocked one of the medics away from him.

“That’s enough,” Jango said, “stand down, Lieutenant.”

“Good soldiers follow orders sir,” Bly replied and headed for the door.

“Take him down,” Jango ordered the medics even as he picked up the dart gun they’d pre-loaded with tranquilizing saber darts.

The unharmed medic tried to tackle Bly, but the Lieutenant was quicker, defending himself and sending them both through the door.  Jango muttered something and stepped to the observation room door.

Aayla forced herself to stay still, even as something in her screamed to protect Bly.  Then Quinlan’s hand came around her arm and she felt grounded in the grip.  Jango aimed his gun carefully and took the shot.  The sounds of fighting in the corridor ceased, and Jango relaxed his grip.

“Well,” Quin said, “that answers that question.”

“Let’s pull the chip and see what happens,” Aayla countered.

They helped move Bly into one of the operating rooms and Aayla stepped away, taking herself to breath and let her anxieties go.  Seeing Bly change from a shy, but kind young man with military habits into that ruthless soldier had been bad enough, but what had shaken Aayla the worst was his mind.  Bly’s mind had been bright and quick, fascinated by her as a Jedi and uncertain about her as a woman.  Aayla knew there were women among the trainers, but they were like their male counterparts, hard and uncompromising, where Aayla wasn’t.  Not that she let anyone see anyways.  When the chip had activated, whatever it did had overcome Bly’s mind like a tidal wave, smothering all the good things that Aayla had noticed, and replacing them with that ridiculous mantra.

Aayla leaned against the side of the medical building, trusting Jango’s word that there were no large predators in the area as she reached for the Force, and meditation, to regain her own balance.  That was a ten-year-old undergoing brain surgery, for their need to know.  He’d agreed to it, Jango said.

“That was messed up.”

Aayla opened her eyes to find Quin standing next to her.  “How could we agree to that?”  Aayla asked softly.

“I don’t know,” Quin said.  “I don’t know.”

“We did that to him,” Aayla said.

“No,” Quin said, “we did not.  That, that was done by whoever pretended to be Sifo-Dyas.  You did nothing wrong, Aayla.  In fact, you did everything right.  You connected with him, you supported him.  He would have been a lot more afraid if you hadn’t of spoken to him.”

“Quin,” Aayla said, “this doesn’t feel right.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Quin said, he reached over and caught her arm, tugging lightly until Aayla responded, letting him pull her into a tight hug.  “It’s not right, what was done to these boys.  What it means that they’re here, if we can’t stop this.”

Aayla rested her head on Quin’s shoulder, carefully touching his shirt as he put his arms under her lekku.  “I feel like a monster,” Aayla said, “like when.”

“No,” Quin said, “you weren’t a monster then, and you aren’t a monster now.  You’re my Aayla.  My little sister, my best friend.”

“Attachments,” Aayla muttered.

“Better for them,” Quin retorted.  “Now, if you’re feeling better, they’ve pulled the chip out and stuck the kid in bacta.  He’ll be waking up soon, and I bet he’d like to see you.”

“Will he?”  Aayla asked.

“I know he will,” Quin said.  “Once the chip came out, his brain patterns, even suppressed by the sedative, changed back to the original tests.  Bly’s waiting for you, Aayla.”

Aayla squeezed Quin a moment longer, breathing in the old scents of alcohol and smoke that clung to his vest from a lifetime in the more disreputable places in the galaxy.  It was soothing, and meant safety to her in a hundred ways.  Finally, she stepped back, and managed a smile.  Quin brushed his fingers over her cheek fondly, that not-quite serious expression a mask for the caring and sincerity in his eyes.  This was her master, not the jokes or the outlandish behavior or the sass.  This man who cared for people so deeply and without restraint.  He’d brought her back from so much danger, and she could trust that he’d always be there for her when she needed him most.

Finally, Aayla stepped away, “I’ll see you later, Master.”

“You too, Padawan,” Quin said.

Aayla wasn’t surprised to pass Jango on her way inside, she had a feeling that Quin and Jango were getting along better than either of them had expected.  It’s not like they didn’t have a lot in common, despite their different paths.

For Aayla however, it was the young man in the bacta tank that had her attention.  She settled on one of the medical beds close to the tank and rested her elbows on her knees as she watched him.

“He will be waking soon,” one of the medics told her.

“Thank you,” Aayla said.  She hesitated, “What happened to the chip?”

“It is here,” the medic said, gesturing to a clear box on a medical tray.

“May I see it?”  Aayla asked.

“As long as you do not remove it from the area,” the medic said.  “We will be staying here to study it after you leave.”

Aayla nodded slightly and leaned over to pick it up.

Aayla was not inclined to visions.  She maybe saw something clear when meditating every few years, but never had the Force reached into her mind so strongly or so clearly.

_The chip in her hand vanished and before her was a clone, and she knew the chip was there in his brain.  A red beam of light shot from his hand to his head, and he stiffened like Bly had.  Then the red beam spread out, linking him to other clones that became visible one by one.  Her vision drew outward, seeing the lines connect first over a planet, and then reaching into space, joining with other red webs on ships and planets that were difficult to see._

The chip fell from her hand and Aayla scrambled back.  “Are you all right?”  The medic asked.

Aayla breathed for a moment, then nodded, “Yes.  I’m sorry, I had a vision.”

“We can do a vision test, should you need it,” the medic offered.

“No,” Aayla shook her head, “the Force, it showed me a vision.”  She glanced up, “These chips, how do they get activated?  Does everyone have to hear those orders?”

“No,” the medic said, “we have a design that simply connects between different chips, powered by the body.”

“A red web,” Aayla said, watching as the medic took the chip, “connecting them one by one, from one central point.”

“That is a poetic way to explain it,” the medic agreed.

Aayla pointed at the chip, “That cannot be around any unchipped clones.  If it’s activated, it could set off the others.  We had enough trouble subduing Bly, the Lieutenant.  If you’re taking it back to Kamino, you have to kill it first.  Just kill it dead.”

“Surely it is already inert,” the medic said.

“Let’s not take chances,” Aayla said, straightening up.  “I don’t want that thing on the same planet as a clone with a chip.”

The medic blinked, then nodded, “We are agreed.”  They turned to the tank, “The Lieutenant is awake.”

Aayla turned to look at the tank, her eyes meeting Bly’s through the bacta and the clear sides, and then his mind was open to her, and she almost cried from relief.  Bly’s bright, curious mind was just the same as it had been.


	15. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bly deals with the aftermath of the test.

Bly didn’t want to open his eyes.  He knew that General Aayla was sitting beside him, just as he had known she’d watched him before the test.  Just as he’d known how to find her.  He cut the thought off.  She was there, she had to be fine, whatever he done while trapped in his mind, she hadn’t been hurt.

It was strange, he’d just met the General, had talked to her for a few minutes, and he knew that he wanted her to be his General, to lead whatever company he was part of, and he’d tried to kill her.

“I want to kill who ever invented those chips,” Aayla said suddenly.  “The way they work is horrible.  They still everything from you.”  She pressed her fingers into his hand.  “When I was a Padawan, my Master and I were captured on a mission to Ryloth.  We were drugged into amnesia and I forgot everything, I forgot Quin, that I was a Jedi, that I even had special abilities.  When Master Quin came for me, I didn’t recognize him, but he still tried to rescue me.  He learned that the person who planned our capture and my kidnapping was my uncle, who kept me drugged to never remember the truth.  I did not react well to Quin’s actions, particularly when they led to my uncle’s death.  At the time, I believed that we loved each other and I wanted vengeance for his death.  I Fell to the dark side, but when my memories came back, I returned to the Temple and found my way back with the help of the Jedi.  Quin wasn’t there when I was Knighted, he’d suffered his own trials from the event, but we’ve worked together since then, often.  Bly, I am so, so sorry.  If I had known what would happen to you, I would never have allowed that.  Please, forgive me.”

Bly opened his eyes, turning his head to stare at her, “There’s nothing to forgive.  You didn’t know.”

“Hi,” Aayla said, taking his hand, “how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” Bly said.

Aayla shook her head slightly, “Don’t do that, Bly.  It’s okay to not be fine.  Not when something like that happens to you.”

“I’m fine,” Bly said more firmly, far too aware of what he’d already done.  “I didn’t kill anyone, did I?”

“No,” Aayla said.  “The medics were bruised, but will heal.”

Bly shifted, “The chip’s gone now, right?”

Aayla nodded, “It’s gone.  The medics are copying the programming before destroying it.  Apparently, it has a worm program that would activate more chips, because you are officer material.  The copy won’t have the worm, so the slicers can figure out what it was doing in your head.”

“What about the others?”  Bly asked.

“We’re waiting until the chip is destroyed to contact Kamino, there’s a threat that the worm might go over the comms even in its inert state.  Once the worm is destroyed, we’ll purge all the computers here and on the ships.  You’ll be going back with the medics to help with removing the chips.  Jango is taking Quin and I to meet with a contact.”

“You’re leaving?”  Bly said.

Aayla squeezed his hand gently, “Quin and I came to Kamino on the trail of a bounty hunter who tried to assassinate a Senator.  Finding you and learning what was going on was the will of the Force, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t a bounty hunter hunting Senator Amidala.  She’s in hiding now, but that can’t last forever.”

Bly didn’t have the words to explain why he felt so uncomfortable with the idea that Aayla would be leaving without him.  Instead he tightened his grip on her hand, “General, be safe please?”

“I will,” Aayla said, “now, let’s let the medics check you over, okay?”

“Okay,” Bly said and watched her walk out of the infirmary, met at the door by General Vos.

“Lieutenant,” Jeu Sa said, “I need to check your eyes.”

Bly turned to look at the medic, wincing as he saw the bruises on their neck.  “I’m sorry,” he told them.

“It is understood, Lieutenant, you could not control yourself.”  Jeu Sa said as they shined a light in his eyes.  Bly forced himself not to blink, accepting the pain as reparations for what he had done.  He kept himself quiet and still for the full exam, only moving or speaking when Jeu Sa told him to.  Part of him resented the medical check-up, wanting to be released, but he forced himself to stay and submit.  It was the best apology he could offer Jeu Sa.

“Now, I will administer a light painkiller for your head, and then you can move about the facility.  Be aware that you might feel light headed or dizzy, if you do so, please sit, or better still, lie down.  If it persists, you will use your comm to alert us.  This was no mere injury, Lieutenant 5052, this was a major surgery.  Thankfully we have the resources to mitigate the after affects, but you will be restricted for the next week at minimum.”

“I understand,” Bly said, wanting to go find General Aayla again.

Jeu Sa gave him a quick hypospray, “If you become ill, or if your headache becomes worse, return to the infirmary immediately, Lieutenant.”

“Yes sir,” Bly said, saluting.  Then he slid off the bed and headed out, hoping to find his General.

He found General Aayla with General Vos and the Fett outside by the Jedi ship, talking quietly.  He hesitated a moment before approaching, but General Aayla turned and smiled before he came in ear shot.  She turned and headed over, one hand coming up to shade her eyes from the sun.

“Lieutenant, how are you?”

“Cleared by medical,” Bly said, he tucked his hands behind his back, “I’ll be on restrictions for a week, but I seem to be healing well.”

“That’s good,” Aayla said.  She bit her lip a moment, “The chip’s been destroyed, so we’re about to head out.”

“Oh,” Bly said, he hesitated, “Will I see you again?”

Aayla lowered her hand, looking sad, “As a Jedi, I’m supposed to tell you that the future is always in motion, but I know we’ll see each other again, Bly.”  She reached out, putting her hand on his shoulder, “You need to focus on getting better, though.  That’s all you need to worry about.  Quin and I will take care of each other like we always do, and we’ll find each other again.”  She tugged slightly, “Now come here.”  Bly willingly followed her guidance, letting her pull him into a hug.  He carefully wrapped his arms around her, feeling the difference between the blue tails she had versus her shirt as he squeezed like she was squeezing him.

Suddenly General Aayla yelped and backed up.  Bly let her go, “What, General?”

General Aayla pulled one of the tails over her shoulder, blushing as it curled around her wrist.  “Sorry, Lieutenant.  You squeezed my lekku.”

“I, uh,” Bly hesitated, not sure what he should say.

“Lekku, or some call them brain tails, are very sensitive,” General Aayla said, gently.  “It was an accident, I should have paid attention.”

Bly realized that his hug had _hurt_ the General, “I’m so sorry,” he said, “I didn’t mean to.”

General Aayla smiled and stepped forward, putting her hand on his arm, “It’s okay, Bly.  It was an accident.  You’d have hurt me worse if you stepped on my foot.”  She tugged on his arm, “Come here, let’s try this again.”

“But General,” Bly began, even as he let her pull him in for another hug.  This time, he made sure that his arms were under her lekku before he hugged her tightly.

Finally, Aayla stepped back, “We have to go, Bly.”

“Stay safe, General,” Bly said.

“I’ll be with Quin and Jango Fett,” Aayla said, “We’ll take care of each other, Bly.  You focus on healing, okay?  We’ll see each other.”

“Right,” Bly said, he saluted, _“K’oyacyi_ General.”

“May the Force be with you,” Aayla replied with a bow.  Then she backed up and turned away to join the two men.  Bly backed up to the facility door as they entered the ship and lifted off.

“Lieutenant!”  Jeu Sa said, opening the door, “You should not be outside!”

“I was with the generals,” Bly protested.

“You were with the pretty Twi’lek,” Jeu Sa replied, “come inside and sit down.  We’ll be leaving soon.”

“Yes, Jeu Sa,” Bly said and followed them into the facility.  His thoughts lingered on the Twi’lek Jedi and her smile.  As he sat on the bench Jeu Sa pointed to, Bly wondered what she would look like on a battle field.  He thought it must be one of the most beautiful sights in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed I'm adding a possible five chapters to this. I don't know if that's an accurate number, but it feels like a good one.
> 
> Also, because it came up.
> 
>  
> 
> In general, my spoiler rule is, I will answer any questions I'm asked, but if it's going to spoil something, I will warn you, and ask that the question be answered in private for the sake of others who don't want to be spoiled.
> 
> Since AO3 doesn't allow for private messages, you can always find me on Tumblr and ask (just make sure you tell me it's for Protective Detail, so I know what I'm talking about.)  
> http://guardian-of-hope.tumblr.com/


	16. Emergency Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's meeting with Bail is interrupted.

Obi-Wan was very carefully not thinking about Anakin as he entered the Senate building.  Anakin was supposed to have taken a Chancellor provided ship to Naboo with Senator Amidala as part of his protection detail a week ago.  Four days ago, they learned that Amidala and Anakin had opted for a different route out of Coruscant, so informed when Amidala’s Security Captain, Gregor Typho, and reported to the Temple and inform them that Amidala and Anakin had not made planetfall.

Now Bail Organa had requested to speak with him in private.

“Master Kenobi!”

Obi-Wan turned, surprised, to find Bail coming around a group of interns, “Senator Organa,” Obi-Wan said.

“Thank you for coming,” Bail said.  “I was hoping you wouldn’t object to a bit of a walk outside while we spoke?  My comm’s been going crazy all morning and I need some quiet.”

“Sure,” Obi-Wan said, picking up Bail’s almost desperate hope that he’d agree.  “Did you want to go anywhere in particular?”

“There’s an eatery up the way that I was thinking of,” Bail said, “I haven’t had the time to stop for lunch yet.”

They turned and left the building, but something about Bail’s shoulders suggested he was still tense, at least until they were further away from the Senate building.

“Is everything all right?”  Obi-Wan asked, keeping his voice low.

Bail smiled at him, “It’s never been better Obi-Wan.  Just busy all day today.  The vote didn’t pass, but we’ve heard that they’re already planning a new one before the session’s over and we’re trying to get out ahead of it.  And then Breha called.”

“How is your lady?”  Obi-Wan asked.

Bail’s smile softened, “She’s in excellent health, which is a miracle I’ll not discount.”

“Did something happen?”  Obi-Wan asked.

“No,” Bail said, he paused and stepped out of the flow of traffic into a square with several benches around a tree.  “That’s just the thing though, Breha almost had a miscarriage.”

“Almost?”  Obi-Wan repeated as he joined Bail on a bench.

Bail glanced around a moment, then leaned in a bit, “A week ago, I went to see Padmé about her departure.  I’d heard some things that made me uncomfortable.  Your student was with her.”

“Anakin was assigned her protective escort,” Obi-Wan agreed, “a solo mission.”

Bail nodded slightly, “Anakin had gotten some warning in the Force, he said.  They needed a more discrete way to get to Naboo than had been previously considered.”

“Did he?”  Obi-Wan asked.  “I’d heard about it, from the Senator’s head of security, but he wouldn’t say much.”

“Typho’s a good man, and loyal, he wouldn’t,” Bail replied.  “I offered to let Padmé and Anakin fly with a courier I was sending to Alderaan.  They arrived safely a week ago, but their second ship was delayed by engine trouble.  Breha insisted on bringing them to the palace for the night.  While they were there, Anakin experienced another Force warning about Breha, and he requested that she humor him and see the medical team.  Breha did, because it’s our first child and her mother had difficulty with her pregnancies.  Apparently, Breha was about to miscarry the girl, but Anakin’s insistence that she see someone allowed them to prevent the miscarriage.”

Obi-Wan ducked his head a bit to hide his proud smile, because that was part of Anakin’s nature, to help people when he could.

“I’m sure you understand when I say that Alderaan owes Anakin Skywalker a tremendous debt,” Bail said.  “For now, Anakin and Padmé are staying on Alderaan.  Apparently, there was an attempt on Sabé’s life last night on Naboo.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “I can understand that.  If it’s possible, would you pass on to Anakin that I’m proud of him, and he’s doing a good job?”

“Of course,” Bail said.  His stomach growled, “Now, let’s go see about lunch.”

As Obi-Wan stood up, his comm link went off.  “Of course,” he muttered, opening the link.

_“Code Resh-Esk-Dorn 999.  Code Resh-Esk-Dorn 999.”_

Obi-Wan swore, “Senator Organa, I fear I must take a rain check on the rest of our meeting.”

“What?  Why?”  Bail asked.

“Jedi business,” Obi-Wan said.  “I have to leave.”  He turned, spotting a public speeder station and hurried over, checking his pocket for credits and his ID.  There were three speeders waiting, two taking fares and Obi-Wan put on speed to get to the third before a Gand who shouted something rather unpleasant. 

“The Jedi Temple,” Obi-Wan told the droid driver, sliding his ID to give them access to the Temple.

“Yes, Master Jedi,” the droid said after a moment to process his ID.  Then they were away from the station and zipping to the Temple.

Obi-Wan reached out in the Force, stunned at the feel of the Temple, half of it was fear and concern, the other half was a sense of purpose.  A ship lifted off from one of the Temple platforms, and Obi-Wan was stunned to realize that it was his friend Garen Muln piloting, with what felt like Master Yoda with him.

Then Obi-Wan was at the Temple.  “Your total will be debited to the Jedi account,” the droid said as the door opened.

“Thank you for your service,” Obi-Wan said as he slid out of the speeder and raced for the Temple entrance along with several other Jedi, rushing in on borrowed speeders or public ones.

Adi Gallia was waiting at the entrance, “All Jedi who are cleared for combat are to report to Hanger Dorn Three,” she called, “all Healers are to report to Hanger Dorn Seven.  All other Jedi are to check in with Master Piell in the Assembly Hall.”

Obi-Wan slid through the small crowd, “Master Gallia.”

“Knight Kenobi,” Adi Gallia said, “This may not be the time.”

“I just had word about Padawan Skywalker and Senator Amidala,” Obi-Wan said.

“Tell me, then get going,” Adi Gallia said after a moment.

“They’re on Alderaan,” Obi-Wan said, “Senator Organa permitted them passage on a courier ship to Alderaan, but mechanical difficulties kept them there.  Anakin also managed to prevent Queen Breha from suffering a miscarriage, and as part of their gratitude, Anakin and Senator Amidala have been provided lodgings there for as long as necessary.”

Adi Gallia’s smile was warm, but short and strained, “That is good to hear.  Now go, Obi-Wan.  You’re needed.”

Obi-Wan nodded and headed for the hanger as Adi Gallia called out her directions again behind him.

Hanger Dorn-Three now had a pair of the larger transports on the landing pad, cycling up for take-off.  Master Mace Windu and Master Plo Koon were checking names off datapads as they came in.  Obi-Wan moved closer to Plo Koon, who nodded.

“Kenobi, you’re on _Stardust,_ on the left.  Get on board and we’ll explain when we take off,” Master Koon told him.

Obi-Wan sketched a bow and joined the Jedi streaming onto the transport.  When the doors sealed, there were a hundred Jedi settled in the seats in the passenger cabin.  Obi-Wan was between a Weequay and a Kiffar.  The Kiffar, he recognized as Jaran Val by his blue tattoos, while the Weequay he only recognized when he saw the Padawan beside him.  That was Honso and Kara.

Then the transport was in the air, and the view screens reflected their swift journey into atmosphere.  Whatever emergency had them in the air, Obi-Wan realized, they’d been given priority departure from Coruscant, something usually reserved for smaller ships that could duck through traffic.  With the large transports, traffic was being rerouted for _them._

Finally, the view screens showed hyperspace and Master Plo stood, along with Master Gallia and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

“Earlier this week, while conducting an investigation into an attempted assassination, Master Quinlan Vos and Knight Aayla Secura became aware of a troubling development.”  Master Plo announced.  “Ten years ago, someone, posing as a Jedi Master, ordered the creation of a clone army from a planet called Kamino.”

The tension in the cabin increased, but the few outspoken Jedi calmed down quickly.

“As we speak, the Senate is being asked to transfer emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor to allow for the clone army to be ratified into the Grand Army of the Republic.”  Master Plo continued, “Master Yoda is journeying to Kamino to await that ratification.  We are going to Geonosis.  After reporting the clone army, Master Vos and Knight Secura continued their investigation with the assistance of a bounty hunter named Jango Fett.  Between the three of them, they managed to identify their target, a bounty hunter named Taurin Vizla.  Vizla was tracked to Geonosis yesterday, and in attempting to locate him, Vos, Secura, and Fett stumbled on a meeting of the Separatists.  According to the report made by Vos, and the recordings they have sent, the Separatists are planning to unleash their armies on the Outer Rim.  Vos and Fett were captured by the Separatists, and Secura’s last report indicates that they are to be executed.”

Cries of outrage and denial made it difficult for Master Plo to continue for a long moment.

“We are going to stop that execution,” Master Plo finally announced, quieting the last few voices.  “We hope that Master Yoda will be able to bring the army to provide back up, but for now, we are all that are able to go.”  He turned slightly to Master Mundi, who stepped forward.

“Knight Secura was able to provide us with some basic layouts of the arena that Fett and Vos will be in,” Master Mundi began.  “When we arrive, our plan of attack is as follows.”

Obi-Wan leaned forward, intent as Master Mundi pulled up a hologram and began to lay out the plan.


	17. The Battle of Geonosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aayla joins the other Jedi Knights to rescue Quin and Jango, and a few other things explode on the way.

Aayla could not believe that Quin had managed to get himself captured.  She paused, well, she could believe it, but still she’d at least thought Fett would have the experience to keep them from getting caught.  Especially when they’d told the people at the port that their whole intent was to repair some damage and refuel.  As she crouched in a low-ceilinged cave and watched another group of battle droids pass, she swore to herself that she was never going to trust Quin or Fett when they said they were going to ‘have a look around’ while the ship was repaired.

She hadn’t even realized anything was wrong until she noticed the port authority was pulling back, and the departure of ships had halted.  Then, she’d fled the port steps ahead of an incoming group of battle droids, all of them looking for _her._   She’d managed to grab her and Quin’s second lightsabers, as well as the larger blaster rifle that Fett had left behind, along with her datapad, but everything else was probably a lost cause, including the leather harness she wore to keep her lekku out of the way.  The ship, borrowed from one of Jango’s contacts, was impounded now, and they’d have to repay that idiot for its loss now.  At least Aayla had managed to synch up with it long enough to get out her own distress call, even if it had meant hiding in this horribly proportioned cave as the droids came swarming through the area.

After the patrol was gone, Aayla eased back to the mouth of the cave and checked her datapad again.  She’d managed to hack into the planetary sensor net and get enough of a feed that she’d know when the Jedi arrived.  As she looked, two large transports with Jedi IFF signals came out of hyperspace.

That was not the response Aayla had anticipated.  She’d take it, of course.  She saw where they were going to land, not too far from her hiding place, but closer to the arena, and raced to get there when they arrived.  She tried very hard not to reveal her relief when Master Windu came down the ramp as she approached.

“Knight Secura,” Master Windu said, “good to see you in one piece, any updates?”

Aayla bowed, “Vos and Fett were taken into the arena ten minutes ago.  I had to pull back because there were too many droid patrols.  They’re still alive, but that’s because…” she trailed off as Quin’s alarm echoed through their bond, coinciding with an increase in sound from the arena.  “They haven’t brought in the beasts yet,” Aayla finished, turning to the arena.

“You’ll go in with Master Plo Koon,” Master Windu said, “you’re to retrieve Vos and Fett.”

Aayla nodded.  “Vizla’s in the arena, in the box with the Separatist leadership.  We have the proof he was behind the attacks on the Senator, if we can capture him, that will be one less thing to worry about.”

“That may not be possible,” Master Windu pointed out.

“I understand,” Aayla said, “I just wanted to point that out.”  She sketched a hasty bow and went to join Master Plo Koon.

“You will be pared with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Master Plo Koon told Aayla while she bowed.  “He will explain the plan.”

“Yes, Master Plo Koon,” Aayla said.  As she slipped through the crowd to Kenobi, she was stopped by her friend Janya.

“Here, I had a feeling you’d want this,” the other Twi’lek said with a smile, pressing another harness in her hands.

“Thank you,” Aayla said, “I didn’t have time to get mine off the ship.”

“May the Force be with you,” Janya said.

“And with you,” Aayla replied.  She found Kenobi, “So, I’m with you?”

“Yes,” Kenobi said.  “We’re specifically to get to Quin and Fett and cover them to the exit.”

“Well, I have Quin’s second lightsaber, and Fett’s other gun, so they won’t be helpless,” Aayla said as she pulled off the leather cap she usually wore.  “Excuse me.”  She turned her attention to fitting the harness, which was always uncomfortable, but better that than getting shot.  “Is Anakin here?”

“No,” Kenobi said, “he’s still with Amidala.”  For a moment, Kenobi looked a little lost, before his face smoothed back out.  Aayla realized, as she resettled the blaster, that Kenobi had rarely done solo missions.

“So, what’s the plan?”  Aayla asked to distract him.

The word to move out came through before Obi-Wan could begin, and they joined the group in jogging down the canyon to the arena.  “Master Windu is going to the box to capture the separatist leaders,” Obi-Wan said.  He’ll be taking some of the Masters up with him as a show of force.  The rest of us will take a ground entrance into the arena, our basic plan is to get in, retrieve Quin and Fett, and withdraw.”

“All right,” Aayla said.  She glanced over at him, “Want to play count the flaws in the plan?”

Obi-Wan barked a laugh, “Sounds like something Quin would do.”

“Quin and Fett,” Aayla agreed, “They get along scarily well.”

They approached a tunnel mouth, and Aayla was able to see two broken and discarded droids as they passed.  Aayla freed her lightsaber and readjusted the blaster again.  She couldn’t wait until she could hand it over to Fett, the blaster was long and heavy, and threw her off just enough that she knew there was going to be trouble.

By the time she and Kenobi cleared the arena tunnel, there were battle droids everywhere.  Aayla scanned the arena with the Force and found Quin and Fett, armed with blasters and using an overturned cart for cover as they fired on droids.

“There,” she called to Obi-Wan, who nodded.  They raced across the arena with Force enhanced speed, stopping to take out droids as they went, but intent on their assigned job.

“About time you showed up,” Quin called when Aayla stopped in front of them.

“Had to get some back up,” Aayla replied.  She flipped up and over the cart and landed between them.  “Brought some presents too.”  She handed Quin his lightsaber as Jango unclipped the rifle’s sling and pulled it away from her.

“Thanks, Secura,” Jango said as he settled the rifle into his arms.  “What about the ship?”

“Impounded,” Aayla replied, “I grabbed what I could.”

Quin glanced at her again, “That’s not yours,” he touched the side of his head.

“My spare,” Aayla said, “I picked weapons first.  Now, let’s work on extracting ourselves from this mess.”

“Jango, stay between Aayla and I,” Quin said.  “We’ll deflect bolts, you worry about shooting back.”

“Kenobi’s with us,” Aayla said.  She straightened up, “Kenobi, get back here or we’re going to make this plan without you.”

“Right,” Kenobi said.  He moved around and behind their cover as Fett made some covering shots.  “What’s going on?”

“We need to make sure to keep Fett covered,” Quin said, “he doesn’t have armor.”

“Triad formation?”  Kenobi asked.

“As long as I have room to shoot,” Fett said from where he was shooting the droids that approached.

“I’ll walk backwards,” Aayla offered, “I’m probably the best at moving backwards in a fight.”

“I agree,” Quin said.

“You’re sure?”  Kenobi asked.

“Absolutely,” Aayla replied.

“Then let’s move,” Fett called.

The three Jedi exchanged a look and straightened, igniting their lightsabers.  Quin led the way out with Jango and Kenobi following.  Aayla came last, back to the other three, judging her position by their Force signatures.  She forced herself not to look for the Jedi she’d recognized, to not count how many still forms on the sand.  Instead, she focused on blocking blaster blasts and taking down the droids that came within reach.

A whistling sound alerted her as Quin shouted, “Aayla, move!”

Aayla lunged forward, aware the other three were going the other way, and then the missile impacted and Aayla was flipped into the air from the shockwave.  She landed and scanned the area, but she didn’t see Jango, Quin, or Kenobi, even though the Force reported them as being sore and dazed.  Aayla glanced upwards and bared her teeth.  A being in Mandalorian armor was using his jet pack to hover over the battle, as she watched he released another wrist mounted missile.

Aayla glanced around and potted three pillars, one on its side, the other two upright.  Blocking a few blaster shots, Aayla calculated her move before clipping her lightsaber to her belt.  Then she moved, leaping on the fallen pillar and racing its length with Force assisted speed, then leaping up one of the upright pillars, using the Force to shove her up its length and over the top.  She didn’t think, just leaped, using the Force to keep her up long enough to crash into the flyer’s chest.  She held on with one hand as he scrambled to control their out of control trajectory and used the other to flip his helmet off.

She stared at the pale skinned, dark haired human male for a moment, “Tyrian Vizla?”

“What the hell woman?”  The man said.

“Are you Vizla?”  Aayla insisted, putting the Force behind her question.

“Yes,” he said.

“It’s your lucky day,” Aayla told him, “You’re under arrest by the Jedi Order on behalf of the Galactic Senate.”

“How is that lucky?”  He asked.

“If you weren’t him, I’d have just killed you,” Aayla said as she braced her feet on his knees.  With a bit of Force assistance she punched him, hard.  Then she shut off the jetpack and threw herself away from him, reaching out in the Force in an attempt to catch both their falls.  A second Force signature had Vizla, and when Aayla rolled to her feet, she found a brown haired Padawan staring at them while a familiar Weequay guarded her back.

“Are you okay?”  The girl shouted.

“We’re grounded,” Aayla said, “I’ve got it from here.”

The girl nodded and turned to tackle a pair of droids that had wandered too close.  Aayla checked that Vizla was unconscious in the Force as she pulled her lightsaber and started fighting again.  This time, she didn’t move from her position guarding her prisoner, even as the other Jedi pulled back to surround her.  Mace glanced at her, and the body on the ground and back at her.

Aayla just gave him a crazy grin as she deflected a bolt over his shoulder into a droid.

When Dooku began giving a ‘give up’ speech, Aayla took the opportunity to pull a pair of binders from her pocket and use them to secure Vizla’s arms, as well as pulling off the jet pack.  Aayla had only attempted to arrest a Mandalorian once before she learned to grab the jet pack early.

Suddenly, ships were coming into the arena, firing on the droids.  Aayla shielded her eyes, staring up and catching the white armor, “It’s the clones,” she breathed.

“The army?”  That was the Padawan who had helped her earlier.

“Yes,” Aayla said.

“And Master Yoda,” the girl said, with the absolute faith of a child who’s only memories were of the Order.

The clones surged off their ships, spreading around them, and Aayla spotted one talking with Master Plo Koon, both indicating the arena.

“General Secura!”

Aayla didn’t bother hiding her grin at the sight of the approaching trooper, “Lieutenant Bly!  Fancy meeting you here.”

“It’s Captain, sir,” Bly said, “I’ve been promoted.”

“Good for you,” Aayla said.  She glanced at her prisoner, “We need to get this man secure, he’s a prisoner.”

“A prisoner?”  Bly said.

Aayla couldn’t help her laugh, “This is the assassin Quin and I were hunting.  We need to keep him alive so he can stand trial.”

Bly’s head tilted and she could feel his disbelief, as well as his resolve to obey her orders.  He turned and waved his hand, “Sergeant.”

Another trooper came over, “Captain?”

“Secure General Secura’s prisoner and get him on the gunship.  Keep him alive and secure.”  Bly ordered.

“Yes sir, Captain, General,” the Sergeant said with a salute.  He waved over his men and began giving orders.

Aayla smiled to herself and turned, finding Master Plo Koon approaching.  “Master Koon?”  She asked.

“A prisoner?”  Master Koon asked.

“The assassin we came here to find,” Aayla replied.

Master Koon nodded, “Master Kenobi, Master Vos, and Jango Fett left the arena while you were subduing this man.  Take the Captain and his men and find them.  You are to go to the spaceport and secure it against any more departures.”

“Understood Master,” Aayla bowed.  She turned to Bly, “All right, Captain, let’s get going.”


	18. After Action Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinlan and Jango receive a new mission.

The aftermath of the Battle of Geonosis left Quinlan ready to collapse.  He’d partnered with Jango Fett throughout the whole battle, working defense to Fett’s offense until Fett had managed to get his armor off their reclaimed ship and took to the air.  Kenobi had paired up with one of the commanders and had worked to keep the spaceport clear while Aayla and her newly promoted Captain did the ship to ship work of making sure nobody took off.

“Here,” Fett said, something setting down on the table in front of Quin.  Quinlan had found a small café that had an outdoor patio and took advantage of it being shut down from the battle to grab a seat and rest his head on the table.  He’d managed to avoid getting shot, but the beam he’d hit his head with had been equally unforgiven, but it wasn’t bleeding so he figured he had time before one of the medics tracked him down.

Quin looked up to find a bottle, “Is it alcohol?”

“Not right now,” Fett said with an amused smirk, “just water.”

Quin took a drink as Fett sat down.  “Do you think we won today?”

Fett shook his head, “No, first strikes never count for victories in war.  It’s whoever’s still standing at the end.”

Quin remembered the man before him had been driven from home after home because of war.

“I think Aayla’s planning to still that Captain of hers,” he said instead, nodding over to where Aayla and Bly were talking to some of Bly’s men.

“I think Bly would let himself be stolen,” Jango replied.  “He adores her.  It’s not surprising though.  They’re trained for loyalty to the Jedi.”

“Doesn’t that bother you?”  Quin asked, “Born to die and all that?”

Jango glanced down a moment, “Sometimes, it does.  I mean, I’ve got Boba, and he’ll never be anything but free.  I wish I could give that to the rest of them.”

“As long as the war’s going on, they won’t have it,” Quin said.  He shook his head slightly, “Call me a coward, Fett, but I can’t do it.”

“Do what?”  Fett asked, “And call me Jango.”

Quin nodded, “I’m Quin.  I couldn’t lead men to die.  That- that’s not what being a Jedi _is._   We’re supposed to keep the peace.  I’m a tracker, an investigator, I find people who break the law.”

“It’s not like you can just stick your head in the sand,” Jango said.

“No,” Quin said as a thought occurred to him, “but my talents are not meant to lead men.”  He tapped the table a moment.

“What are you thinking, Vos?”  Jango asked.

“Someone started this,” Quin said, he reached to take the water bottle and rolled it between his hands, speaking his thoughts slowly.  “Someone got to Master Sifo-Dyas, or impersonated him, to make that order.  Someone hired you, and there’s no Master Tyrannus in the Order.  Someone’s been pushing the Separatists, and I’m not talking about just Dooku.  You heard him, that wasn’t a ‘political idealist’ talking.  That was something else, something Dark.”

“You want to go hunting that Sith Master Dooku talked about,” Jango said.

“This war won’t be over until we do,” Quin said, “even if there will be battles afterwards.”

Jango rapped his knuckles on the table, “For what it’s worth, I agree.”

“But you have a son,” Quin pointed out.

“Yeah, and I can’t keep Skirata’s Commandos on Kamino to protect him,” Jango said.  “I wouldn’t take him on a hunt like this either way.”

Quin considered a moment, “There are schools, boarding schools.”

“Master Vos.”

Quin stood on reflex as Master Windu and Master Mundi came around the corner.  “Master Windu, Master Mundi.”

“You should be in with the healers,” Windu said, “they’re arriving as we speak.”

“I just needed to catch my breath,” Quin said.  He gestured, “Master Windu, Master Mundi, this is Jango Fett, our informant and contact in this operation.  Jango, this is Master Mace Windu and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi with the Jedi Council.”

“We’ve met,” Jango said, nodding to Windu.

“I thought you were familiar,” Windu replied.  “The reports say you’ll answer our questions?”

“I need to get my son from Kamino, then I’ll come to Coruscant and answer any question you care to ask.”  Jango replied.

Windu frowned slightly, glancing at Mundi, then turned back, “We were going ask if you and Master Vos would agree to quietly investigate those leads that were mentioned in the reports.”

“I need Boba to be safe,” Jango said firmly.

Windu nodded, “I can understand that.”

“Master Windu,” Kenobi said, coming around the corner of the building.  “I just heard from Anakin.”  He trailed off, “My apologies Masters.”

Windu closed his eyes for a moment, “What is Skywalker doing?”

“At the moment, he’s staying put on Alderaan,” Kenobi said, “the Senator is arguing to get back to Coruscant, but he wanted to know what we suggested.  With Queen Breha’s gratitude, they’re not exactly in a bad position.”

Windu tilted his head, glancing between Kenobi and Jango.  “Jango, would you consider Alderaan to be safe enough for your son?”

Jango blinked, “Well, it’s a core world, I think,” he considered, “yes, if Boba’s presence were keep low key, it would be safe.  I’d take your job if he were able to be there.”

“Kenobi, call Skywalker back.”  Mace said.  “Ask him to request of Queen Breha to allow Jango Fett’s son a place.”

“Perhaps a school,” Quin offered.

“If the Queen agrees, then you will go to Kamino with Jango and Vos, take custody of Boba Fett and escort him to Alderaan, where you will meet up with your Padawan and the Senator and return to Coruscant.”

“I take it that Jango and I are to vanish from Kamino?”  Quin asked, seeing where Windu was going.

“Does that sound like something you can do?”  Mundi asked.

Vos snorted, “It wouldn’t be my first undercover mission, Master Mundi.”

“I’ve plenty of experience at disappearing,” Jango said.  “As long as Boba is free and safe, I’m in.”

“Would you consider extending your contract for genetic material with the Kaminoans?”  Mundi asked, “I hate to say this, but we may need more soldiers.”

“Of course,” Jango said, “I’ll speak to the _Cuy’val Dar_ , if you want to keep them on as trainers?”

“Yes,” Windu said, “We’ll honor their contracts as well.  Eventually, we may send one of our own to lead.”

“This all depends on if Queen Organa agrees,” Jango said, “but if she agrees, then I agree.  I can’t speak for the _Cuy’val Dar,_ but I’ll speak to them.”

“Kenobi, you’re authorized to handle those contracts,” Windu said after a moment.

“I’ll get it done, Master,” Kenobi said with a bow.

“What about Aayla?”  Quin asked.

“Aayla and her troops will be needed in the army,” Master Windu said, “she’ll be under Master Plo Koon on the outer rim where she’s most needed.”

Quin’s heart ached for his Padawan, but he only nodded, “You’ll make sure she knows what’s needed?”

“I will, Quinlan,” Windu said.

“If you can’t brief her fully, just tell her I’m hunting,” Quin said, “she’ll know what it means.”  He turned, “I guess you need to contact Skywalker before we get underway?”

“I don’t exactly have a ship,” Kenobi said, “If you’ve got a comm system capable of reaching that far, I can make the call while we’re flying out and we’ll have an answer on Kamino.”

“Let’s move out then,” Quin said, catching a nod from Jango Fett.


	19. Alderaan Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Boba arrive on Alderaan.

Anakin forced himself not to shift nervously as he stood outside the space port terminal.  Obi-Wan’s ship had landed, and he wanted to see his Master again.  Spending time on Alderaan had been surprisingly peaceful, especially given that he’d spent time with Padmé alone and in groups and was better able to talk to her than he had been.  Breha’s gratitude had been amazing, even if Anakin hadn’t fully understood why he’d begged her to speak to her doctors about the pregnancy.  He didn’t feel like he’d done anything, but those who knew about it treated him like he’d single handedly saved the Queen and future Princess.

“Anakin!”  Obi-Wan called.

“Master Obi-Wan,” Anakin replied as his master came through the crowd, trailed by a boy.  He smiled, “It’s good to see you again, Master.”

“You too,” Obi-Wan said.  “You did a good job, Anakin.  You followed your instincts and the Force in carrying out your mission.”

Anakin smiled, “Thank you, Master.”  He glanced at the boy, who looked about ten.  The same age he’d been when he met Obi-Wan.

“This is Boba Fett,” Obi-Wan said turning to the boy, “Boba, this is my student, Anakin Skywalker.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Anakin said, offering his hand.

Boba took his hand and shook it firmly, “You too, sir.”

“No, just Anakin,” Anakin said.  “I’m just a Padawan.”

“But aren’t the Padawans Commanders now?”  Boba asked, glancing up at Obi-Wan.

“Some of them,” Obi-Wan agreed.  “Let’s get going, and I’ll explain on the way.”

“I hope I’m included in that,” Anakin said, “because nobody around here has a clear story yet.  The Senate’s under a communications blackout, and the holonews networks haven’t got a straight story out of anyone.”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said, “I’ll make a report to Queen Breha while I’m here.  But primarily, we’re supposed to see Boba settled in the school.”

“Right,” Anakin said, “the speeder’s this way.  You wouldn’t believe the hoops I have to jump through to drive my own speeder.”

“Why, what did you do?”  Obi-Wan asked.

“Nothing,” Anakin said, “not like you’re thinking.  It’s just, everyone’s so grateful, they want to help me.  I ended up telling them that we would have classified Jedi business to discuss and a driver wouldn’t be allowed.”

They climbed into the deep blue speeder Anakin indicated.  He glanced back at Boba, “Breha and I have a couple of schools for you to look at, Boba.  It’ll be your choice, which one you attend.”

“How are they explaining it?”  Obi-Wan asked.

“As a favor to me, Breha is sponsoring a Jedi ally to a school here because it’s safer than on the outer rim,” Anakin said.  “Padmé said she would have talked her family into sponsoring him on Naboo if Breha couldn’t.”

“Would I be able to go to Naboo?”  Boba asked.

“That would be something Jango would have to decide,” Obi-Wan said, “he wants you to be safe while he helps us.”

“I know,” Boba sighed, “Dad helps you find the bad guys and you can stop the war.”

“Exactly,” Obi-Wan said.

“It is war then,” Anakin said.

“The Separatists have been attacking and conquering systems all along the Outer Rim,” Obi-Wan replied.  “The Council are working to get ahead of their advance, but we had little clue as to how widespread their reach was.  As soon as you’ve made your report to whichever council members have stayed on Coruscant, I imagine we’ll be sent out again.”

Anakin nodded.  He glanced at Boba and tried a smile, “So, anything we should know?  If we’re going to be working so close with the Army and all.  Any pranksters?”

Boba shrugged, “Dad doesn’t really let me meet them.  I know the Commandos really well, but that’s all.”

Anakin nodded, “Well, what about the Commandos, what were they like?”

“Really serious,” Boba said.  “Dad would have them look after me when he had to go away.  They taught me how to shoot a blaster and pilot a speeder.”  He looked away, “Dad was more mad about the speeder than he was the blaster.”

“Very cool,” Anakin said.  “When I was your age, I was a pod racer.”

“I thought you were a Jedi?”  Boba said.

“I am now,” Anakin agreed, “but back then I wasn’t.  I was just a kid with a pod back then.”

“Are you the Anakin Skywalker who won the Boonta Eve Classic?”  Boba asked as they parked behind the palace.

“I am,” Anakin agreed.

“Wow,” Boba said sounding more animated than he had so far, “I saw a recording of your race last year.  That was amazing, the way you took on that Dug.”

“Sebulba,” Anakin nodded, “he’d beaten me, and nearly killed me, before that.  It was nice to get my own back.”  He slid out of the speeder, “Now, we do have a meeting with Queen Breha to deal with, all right?”

“Okay,” Boba said and followed Anakin out of the speeder.

Queen Breha and Padmé were waiting for them in a small room in the back half of the house.  Queen Breha was wearing a high cut gown that that was white with a dark blue over dress while Padmé wore a simple cut gown of the same blue with pearls accenting its lines.

“Queen Breha,” Anakin said with a bow, “may I present my Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Master Obi-Wan,” Breha said with a smile, “it’s good to see you again.”

“And you, Breha,” Obi-Wan said with a bow.  He gentle steered Boba ahead of him.  “This is Boba Fett.”

“Welcome to Alderaan, Boba Fett,” Breha said.  “We’re honored to have you here.”

Boba’s bow was clumsy, “Thank you, your Majesty.  My dad and I are honored that you would have me.”

“Your father is doing important work,” Breha said, “having you stay in our school is surely the least of what we can do for him.  Would you like to stay while Master Kenobi brings us up to date on the events of the past few weeks, or would you rather go see where you’ll be staying until the next term begins.”

Boba hesitated a moment.  “I think I’d like to see my room first, if that’s okay?”

“That’s fine,” Breha said and touched a button on the table beside her.  “My cousin Jak will show you to your room, he has a little brother your age that he’ll introduce you to later if you’d like.”

“Okay,” Boba said.

The boy who responded to Breha’s call had her skin tone and hair, but his eyes were a light grey.  “Jak, this is Boba, would you show him to his room,” Breha said.

“Of course, Majesty,” Jak said.  He gestured to Boba, “If you’d come with me.”

Once the pair had left, Breha gestured, “Sit down, Master Kenobi, you look like you’ve had a long trip.”

Obi-Wan nodded, settling beside Anakin on a couch.  “It’s been long,” he agreed.  “I’ve been moving since the day I met Bail at the Senate.”

“You got an emergency alert,” Anakin said.

“Yes, a recall for every Jedi on the planet,” Obi-Wan said.  “It’s the first time in my life that code has ever been used.  Those of us who were considered combat ready, that is, those who have experience fighting and were willing, were loaded up on transports before we even knew what was going on.”  He paused for a moment, “Master Quinlan Vos and Knight Aayla Secura had been assigned by the Council to find the assassin going after Senator Amidala.”

“It’s still Padmé, Obi-Wan,” Padmé said.

“Padmé,” Obi-Wan repeated.  “They had a clue, their first suspect had been killed by a Kamino saberdart, so identified by one of Quinlan’s contacts.  They went to Kamino to see if they could find information on who purchased the saberdart, as it was considered a rare weapon.  They were met there by a Kaminoans, and a Mandalorian bounty hunter named Jango Fett.”

Anakin settled back, focused on his master’s words as he spun out a report of the events that had led to the war that now faced the Galaxy.


	20. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinlan Vos manages to get Jango Fett and Anakin Skywalker in one place, along with a surprise guest.

“Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.”

Anakin couldn’t keep from grinning as he turned, “Jedi Master Quinlan Vos.  I thought you were never coming back to Coruscant.”

Quinlan laughed, “It was made very clear that I needed to come report in person or I’d be cut off.”

Anakin put his tray down on a commissary table and reached out to grip Quinlan’s forearm, “Is the Fett with you?”

“No,” Quinlan shook his head, “we figured both of us would be a tempting target.  In fact, I believe I’m catching a ride back with you.”

Anakin tilted his head, “I don’t exactly have a departure time yet, Master Vos.”

“Ani, you’re a Knight now, you can call me Quin,” Quinlan said.

“It’s still Anakin though,” Anakin retorted.

“Yeah, yeah, I know” Quinlan replied with a quick handwave.  “I’m sure the Council will issue your orders soon enough.  Back to the 212th with Obi-Wan?”

“No,” Anakin said, “I do know I’m getting my own command, although Obi-Wan will be my direct commander.”

“Right, they put him on the Council, didn’t they?”  Quinlan said, as he sat down at the table by Anakin’s tray, “Poor kid.  They’ll age him before his time.”

“Knight Skywalker,” Master Plo called, coming over with Ahsoka Tano on his heels, “Master Vos.”

“Good evening, Master Plo,” Anakin said, “hi Ahsoka.”

“Hi Anakin,” Ahsoka said.  “Master Plo, may I go get a tray?”

“Go ahead, Ahsoka,” Master Plo replied.

“Will you be taking her as your Padawan?”  Anakin asked, trying to sound as if he was indifferent to the answer.

“No, I think not,” Master Plo replied, “I think another has a better claim.”

Anakin tried very hard not to let on to the relief he felt at that, even as he kept himself from thinking about just _why_ he would be relieved.  Ahsoka was going to be an amazing Knight, there would be a Master for her soon enough.  Anakin wasn’t ready to take a Padawan yet, and Master Kenobi had warned him to think it through before he decided.

“Skywalker, you and Vos are to head out tomorrow morning,” Master Plo said, “you’ll take one of the smaller ships out.  Vos needs to go to Polis Massa, and you’ll rendezvous with the _Liberator_ there to take command of the 501 st.”

“All right,” Anakin said, catching the smirk Quinlan aimed at Master Plo.  “What?”  He asked.

“Nothing,” Quinlan replied.  “Just some Jedi Master business.  Shall we meet at seven thirty?”

“Sounds fine to me,” Anakin replied.

“I will leave you two to work out the specifics,” Master Plo said.  “Have a good evening, gentlemen.”

“Master,” Anakin and Quinlan replied in unison.

Quinlan stood up, “I’ll see you in the morning, Anakin.”

“In the morning,” Anakin agreed.

…

When they arrived at Polis Massa, Anakin and Quinlan were quickly informed that Fett had been granted access to the _Valiant,_ and would meet Quin there.   With Quinlan hovering over his shoulder, Anakin boarded the _Valiant_ for the first time.

The troops were arrayed for inspection, with their officers standing in a line before them with a man in non-trooper armor standing before them.

“Jango,” Quinlan called, “what are you doing?”

“Just talking,” Jango replied.  “How’d your vacation go?”

“Trapped Aayla and Bly in a supply closet for a few hours,” Quinlan replied, “got lectured by Master Yoda, so about the usual.”

The two exchanged a quick handclasp, and then Quinlan slapped Anakin on his shoulder hard enough that he had to step forward.  “Anakin Skywalker, this is Jango Fett.  Jango Fett, this is Anakin Skywalker.”

Anakin gave Quinlan a dirty look, the man was way too enthusiastic about this.

“Mister Fett,” Anakin said politely.

Fett crossed his arms and looked him up and down, then looked at Quinlan, “This isn’t a prank, is it?”

“Nope,” Quinlan said with a shake of his head and a grin.

“You’re Anakin Skywalker,” Fett said.

Suddenly, Anakin realized what this was about, he glanced at Quinlan, “I take it you never told him?”

“Nope,” Quinlan agreed.

“Told me what?”  Fett asked.

Anakin nodded slightly, “This probably isn’t the best place to discuss the situation.  I assure you though, I am Anakin Skywalker.  Now, if you’ll let me have a few words with the officers, I’ll explain.”

“Go,” Fett said shortly.

Anakin stepped away and approached the Commander, “Sorry about that, Commander.  I’m General Anakin Skywalker.”

“King, sir,” the Commander said, “and it’s all right.”

“Would you introduce me to your officers so that I can deal with that mess.”

“Of course,” King said, he gestured, “my captains are, Lee with Deluge, Blast with Tsunami, Deece with Hurricane, Rockslide with Tornado, and Rex with Torrent.”

“Do what?”  Jango roared.  “Did you just say _Rex?”_

“Yes sir,” King said, looking almost terrified.

“Which one of you,” Jango began, only for one of the captains to step forward.  “I have been _looking_ for you.”

“Easy Fett,” Anakin said, “he’s not to blame.”

“Isn’t he?”  Fett asked.

Anakin considered a moment, then shook his head, “It’s really complicated, and yes, it’s who you think it is, but _this_ Captain Rex is not to blame.”

“How do you figure that?”  Fett asked as Quinlan began to snicker.

Anakin took a steadying breath, “Commander King, I’ll address the men later.  I need to deal with this now.  Captain Rex, you’re with us.  It’s better if you understand what it is you did but didn’t do.”

“Yes sir,” Captain Rex replied, sounding hesitant.

“We’ll just use the shuttle,” Anakin added, “it’ll be easier.”

He led the way back to the shuttle and watched as the other four men found places.  Rex was the only who remained standing, with his helmet off but looking uneasy.

“Now, Quinlan knows more about it than I do,” Anakin said, “he was on Coruscant when it happened, but about three years ago, and about another year in the future, Captain Rex and I experienced time travel.”

“Time travel,” Fett said.

“He’s telling the truth,” Quinlan said.  “The Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex who _borrowed_ Slave I were from the future.  Anakin here was busy getting shot in the ass while it was happening.”

Anakin closed his eyes, then glared at Quinlan, “I’m pretty sure you could have gone your whole life without saying that.”

“No,” Quinlan said earnestly, “I really, really couldn’t.  I have waited years, literally, to say that to Jango Fett.”

“So anyways, us from the future showed up on Corellia,” Anakin said, “stole.”

“Borrowed, they gave it back,” Quinlan cut in.

“Borrowed, your ship.  The Captain yelled at Master Windu, I told Obi-Wan about something we needed to fix, and then we went back, or something.”  Anakin said.

“They vanished in thin air,” Quinlan said, “I was there, I saw it.  Captain Rex picked up a Force artifact and they disappeared.”

Jango stared at the two of them.  Quinlan pointed at him, “Look, I know Anakin’s got the same scar, but you met him, remember.  The Anakin Skywalker you met had a replacement arm, remember?”

Anakin blinked, he hadn’t heard _that_ part, but he still pulled off his gloves and held up his two hands.

“And that Rex, I know you saw him in his helmet, he had the Jaige Eyes.”  Quinlan added.

Jango stared at Quinlan a moment, then looked at Anakin, “Captain Rex.”

“Yes sir?”  Rex asked, coming to attention.

“Next time you find yourself in the past and you need a ship, ask me, do you understand?”  Jango said.

“Sir, yes, sir,” Rex said with a salute.

“Steal my ship,” Jango muttered.

“Apparently, we borrowed it,” Rex said blandly.

Jango stared at him a long moment and then stormed off with a wordless yell of frustration.

Quinlan was laughing hard enough that he had to hang onto his bench seat while Anakin calmly pulled his gloves on.  “Don’t worry, Captain,” Anakin said.  “I’m sure we both now know better than to pick up Force artifacts.”

“Yes, General,” Rex said.

“That was great,” Quinlan said, slapping Anakin on the shoulder again.  “I’ve been wanting you two to meet for months, Ani, but to get the Captain too?  This was a great day.  Captain, it’s good to meet you for the first time, again.  You take care of Anakin, all right?”

“I will, General,” Rex said.

“I’m no General,” Quinlan said, “I don’t have a command.  My mission’s a bit different.”

“Speaking of, we’re supposed to meet Obi-Wan on Tabrin,” Anakin said, “we should get going.”

“How’s he doing?”  Quinlan asked, “After the whole Ventress thing?”

Anakin sighed, “He says he’s fine, but you know Obi-Wan.”

“He’d say he’s fine if he was missing limbs and bleeding out,” Quinlan nodded.  He pointed at Anakin, “You take care of him, then, Anakin.  I’ll see you again in the future.”

“I’ll see you, Quinlan,” Anakin said and watching the other Jedi leave.  Then he turned to Rex, “All right Captain, I’m sure you have duties to get to, I need to go speak with Admiral Yularen.”

“Very good sir,” Rex said with a quick salute.

Anakin patted the side of the ship and followed the Captain back out.


End file.
